You can run, but you can't hide
by shortycallmehobbit
Summary: AU OOC. Alice is a coldhearted assassin. Sent on a mission in Forks, she comes across Bella who is more important than she realises. "She's just so broken…We'll be here for her, that's all we can do."Can Bella help save Alice from her haunted past?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys, new story and I'm kinda excited...maybe more than a little excited. But looking foward to your thoughts and feedback. Anything is muchly appreciated! This is just a short one to kick it off but I do have an idea of where this is going, so without further ado...**

Prologue:

It was a cliché straight out of a bad horror movie. The dead of night, only the moon provided light so that she could peer through shrouded mist in the heavily wooded field. A twig snapped and she whipped her head toward the sound, crouching in a defensive stance and pulling out her weapons. A demonic figure stood before her, its grotesque stump of a head lolling around like a bobble head figurine. It let out a guttural snarl before clumsily making its way towards her. It launched a flailing arm towards her and extended long gnarled claws with what looked like venom on the tips. "Looks like they're learning." she muttered, ducking under the arm and delivering a swift kick into the creature's stomach. It wheezed, bent over and dry heaving from the sheer power of her kick.  
"Had enough yet?" There were no traces of cockiness in her voice but the demon could tell she was smirking. It spun around to try and catch her off guard but she was gone. Circling the field, the creature cast a wary gaze across the shadows in the trees. He was scared. He knew he had failed his mission. And now he was going to die.

There was no noise, no warning. She leapt off the branch and planted a solid heel into the base of his spine. With a sickening crunch, the creature howled in pain and collapsed in a crumpled heap. No theatrics, simply enough to get the job done. Standing over the crouched figure with rain drops falling from her slicked black spikes, her eyes took in its appearance. It may have seemed human once, or at least pretended to seem human but this creature was what Hollywood had based movie characters on. Granted they got pretty much all the qualities of the creatures wrong, she could still see a basic resemblance. Although perhaps not now since she had broken his spine and there were various bones jutting out in different directions.

"What are you waiting for?" it hissed, "Just be done with it already!" She tossed back her head, a humorless laugh tore from her lips and her gaze narrowed on the cowed creature before her. Cold, calculating and cruel. Just like the metallic weapon resting in her hands. She cocked the gun and without any hesitation, raised her hand up and fired her pistol. The demon jerked its head slightly as the life slowly seeped out of its pitch black eyes. Empty silence and a god awful stench permeated the air, the hunter stepping away with a grimace.

She flipped open her phone, "Carlisle…yeah it's me, I've done it." Her voice was void of emotion and she hung up before he could reply. She cast a final look over the once fearsome creature before hauling the carcass into a nearby stream. She stood by the stream for a moment longer and bowed her head as if silently praying. Without a word, she turned away to start the long trek back into town.

* * *

Carlisle hung up and placed the phone back on the desk. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he leant back into the worn leather chair and ran a hand through his silky blonde locks. There was a soft knock at the door and a woman made her way into the vast open study. She took a seat at the large oaken desk and patiently waited for him to speak. Red tresses framed her delicate features and tumbled down her slim shoulders, she carried herself with an easy grace but she too had the same weary look as blonde man sitting opposite her.

It was evident that the man wasn't about to speak anytime soon so the woman broke the silence, "I'm worried about her Carlisle…" Her voice trailed off, words hanging in the air between them. Finally he spoke,"I am too Esme, it's just…she's so broken and I don't know how to help her." Carlisle rubbed his temples looking defeated, the many lines and creases adorning his features made him look years older than he was. Esme stood up and massaged his shoulders, kneading her hands through the tense knots. "It's okay," she soothed "we'll be here for her, that's all we can do." An air of natural intimacy fell over them and they remained in their respective positions until the last few hours of sunlight had disappeared.

**Yay or Nay? reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So thanks so much to all those that read it, I know it was short but a massive thanks to those that took the time to review, it means a lot.  
Thoughts are in italics btw and this chap gears up for Forks in the next chap. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

By vampire standards, she wouldn't call herself beautiful but walking down the street surrounded by humans, Alice was turning heads left, right and centre. Only the air of danger surrounding her and her cutthroat scowl prevented anyone from attempting to talk to her. It was like Moses parting the Red sea, the crowd shifted to allow this pale goddess to waltz past. She could feel the weight of their stares boring into her and almost scoffed at their feeble attempts to conceal their whispers. _I knew I should've just taken a taxi_; a shrill generic ringtone interrupted her silent musings. Alice flipped open the cheap Nokia phone, "Yeah?" A cacophony of sound caused most of the passersby to stare at her in alarm; she had to physically hold it a foot away from her ear just so she could make out what they were saying. "Aro, shut up and calm the hell down will you!"  
"Don't you talk back to me Alice, remember your place!" Aro snapped. Alice rolled her eyes, bosses were arseholes and Aro was no exception. "I did what you wanted so what's your problem?"  
"NO! I told you to bring him back to me alive. We have to find out what they're planning."  
"Who cares, "Alice said bored, "he was a grunt anyway."  
"Alice, I could have you killed you know…"  
"No, you couldn't. You know why? Cause I'm the best you've got, you need me." She finished cockily and threw the phone in the nearest rubbish bin.

Aro drew out a frustrated breath. It was true; in the few hundred years she had been around she had worked her way up and become one of Aro's most efficient assassins. She had never failed. Never would. She was the most ruthless killer Aro had ever seen and he was thankful that she was working for him. Although he couldn't fathom her ridiculous attachment to that Cullen clan, he didn't question it out of fear that she would leave. Or worse, go and work for _them._ He rubbed his temples lightly trying to forget the enigma that was Alice Cullen. "Demetri," Aro barked, "Go bring in a tour group, I'm famished." The tall slender vampire waiting in the arched doorway bowed slightly, "Of course master." Demetri found a group of about twenty in the main hall. Their idle chatter quieted down when they saw him approaching and their eyes roamed over him in wonderment. He rolled his eyes, they wouldn't be smiling for long. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he called out "If you follow me, the master has a treat for you." They whooped and hollered in excitement as they followed Demetri to Aro's chambers. He shut the door silently and resumed his post in the archway, whistling an unfamiliar tune while their cheers of happiness were soon replaced with screams of sheer terror and bloodshed.

* * *

"May I have a word with you Alice?" Carlisle beckoned towards his office and she followed him silently. Typical Carlisle. Not even ten minutes after she'd arrived back home and already he was gearing up for another lecture. Maybe he was deluded enough and thought she might actually listen this time. _He'd better not ask me how it went.__  
_They sat opposite each other at the oaken desk; Carlisle sat patiently and watched Alice with a mild curiosity while she slouched in the oversized chair with a scowl on her face. "So how was your trip?" he enquired politely.  
_Oh for fucks sake._ "Fantastic actually, I went clubbing and went on a few tours, met the most amazing women." Alice said listlessly.  
"Nice try, now how did it actually go? Are you feeling alright?" he prodded gently. She grew frustrated, "What do you want me to say Carlisle? That I feel bad for blowing a demon's head off? That I should talk about my _feelings?_ Why don't you get it, I'm the most feared killer in the world and you want to know if I need a tissue." She stormed out of the study and slammed the door, the resounding noise echoing throughout the room. "You're not just a killer." Carlisle whispered into the empty room, knowing full well that she could hear him.

Of course Alice had heard what he said. That didn't mean she believed it. The man was a _doctor _for crying out loud, he was used to blatantly lying to people all day. Besides, in their line of work, lying was part of the job description. She stalked up the stairs to her room avoiding her family's stares. As she walked into the almost empty room, she was confronted with a blonde bombshell lounging on the bed. "Sooo…." Rosalie drawled, "Kinda being a bitch aren't you?"  
"So what?" Alice retorted, "It's not like that's any different from usual is it?"  
"Whoa! Calm down, crazy bitch!" Rosalie held her hands up in mock defence. Alice rolled her eyes and flipped on the stereo. Rosalie stood up and caught Alice in a warm embrace, her spiky head fitting neatly under her chin. Had it been anyone else, Alice would have broken their jaw but it was Rose. They had a bond, Rose got her like no one else did and Alice, albeit somewhat stiffly, returned the hug.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but…"  
"Save it, there's nothing to talk about." Alice cut her off before she could finish. Rosalie sighed, "Fine, but we will talk, okay?"  
"Whatever" Alice flipped her off, it was Rosalie's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh and by the way Aro sent you some snail mail, his way of saying sorry. You should buy him a laptop, it would get here faster."  
"One package?" she raised her eyebrow. Rosalie didn't say anything, instead pointing to the mounting stack of letters on her desk. "Someone's popular" she smirked. And she sauntered out of the room, sweeping her blonde locks over her shoulders. Alice looked down at the plain package resting in her hands, running her fingers lightly over the archaic cursive writing. She tore into the brown paper and a note with a set of keys tumbled out.

_I thought it suited you. It's in the garage. If it isn't, blame Carlisle.  
Aro _

She threw open the bedroom window and leapt out, landing on the dusty driveway with a light thump. She sprinted into the garage weaving through the dozens of vehicles they had accumulated over the years. The Cullen's were a family of petrol heads, she couldn't give a shit but held her breath anyway as she neared the back of the garage. "_Holy shit_…" she breathed. It was new. It was shiny. And it was hers. A Ducati streetfighter. She didn't speak car and driver but she knew enough to see that it was one hell of a sexy bike. Aro was still a bastard of a boss, but a rich bastard. And if he was going to keep throwing money at her just to keep her happy, then who was she to argue? She picked up the matching helmet and twirled it around before jamming it on her head and donning the nearby leathers. She moved the bike out of the garage and threw her leg over the seat. It roared to life beneath her and she opened throttle down the driveway, kicking up trails of dust and gravel. From behind the tinted mask she allowed her frigid front to relax and let out an actual smile.

* * *

"So did you tell them yet?" Esme had, not surprisingly, found Carlisle still in his office. He hadn't moved since Alice stormed out and he was debating whether to tell the family about the new mission Aro had sent them. "No, I wanted to tell Alice first but she left before I said anything" he shrugged.  
"Why do we have to move again?" Esme groaned.  
"I know, "he said soothingly, "but you know how important this one is, if we don't get to her first then _they_ will."  
"So you know who the mark is then?" she questioned, tracing imaginary patterns into his palm.  
"Yes, "he replied shortly, "Her name is Swan."

**Dun dun dun... who's excited?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeah as much as I would like to update and write all the time, I have to pass my exams to get into uni here in kiwiland so I apologise in advance for however long it takes. Anyhoo, I'm glad y'all are reading this story but I wish you guys would leave a comment so I can improve. Ah well...next chappie! ^-^**

Chapter 2:

"Down to business. We are moving to Forks, Washington…" Carlisle was interrupted by the family erupting into a loud chorus of questions, voices getting louder and louder as they each fought to be heard. "We're moving to Washington?" Rosalie said incredulously. "Of all the fucking places… seriously Carlisle, you sure picked the culture capital didn't cha?"  
"Alright!" He shouted above the din, "Let me explain everything first, then questions." They settled into expensive leather couches and waited for him to finish his sales-pitch. Facial expressions ranged from Esme's ever present adoring gaze to Alice's 'touch me and die' scowl.  
"Aro sent me an e-mail a few days ago, I didn't even know he owned a computer." Rose sent Alice a quick smirk who rolled her eyes in response. "He has found the location of the girl the demons are looking for; her name is Isabella Swan, from Phoenix Arizona and she has absolutely no idea about any of this."  
"You're kidding right? How can someone this _important_ have no idea of a war raging around her ears?" Rosalie was starting on one of her trademark rants. Carlisle defused the situation before she got any louder, "We are not there to kill anybody for once, we are simply there to assess how useful she could be and stop the demons from getting to her first. We are moving in a few days, I know high school doesn't start for another three months but I thought it would give us time to get settled. Our cover is a family just having moved from Alaska, Esme and I will pose as parents and you will be our children. Is that alright?"

Alice spoke for the first time that evening, "We haven't been a family for a long time." Her voice was quiet, no one would have heard it if they hadn't had advanced hearing but the room fell silent. The air was thick with growing tension, an intense staring match between Carlisle and Alice; the former breaking away with sorrow and regret in his golden eyes. With a final accusing glare shot at her so-called _father,_ Alice walked out of the room leaving the rest of the family in awkward silence. Esme plastered on a fake smile, "So who else..."  
"Shut it, "Rosalie cut her off with a wave of her hand, "this isn't something you can just sweep under the rug you know." She stood abruptly and left pulling Emmett in tow towards their room. Edward and Jasper shrugged helplessly, eyes flitting between their adoptive parents and siblings. Their loyalties were torn, there was a growing rift that was tearing the family apart and Edward wasn't sure they could fix it. As he and Jasper separated towards their respective rooms, "You should relax Ed, I have a good feeling about Forks." Jasper could feel the stress rolling off Edward like waves. Edward gave him a weak smile, "Easier said than done." They shared a chuckle before bidding goodnight, leaving the huge mansion silent once again.  
_Maybe it's a good thing we're moving_ Carlisle thought sadly, for all the grandeur and finery of their house it hadn't felt like _home_ for long time.

3 Months Later:

Bella pulled the beat up chevy into an empty park. Not her first choice of car but if she wanted to blend she had to drive what she surmised was a rusted scrap heap, similar to the piles of junk everyone in this town was driving. _Another school…Hopefully no more 'incidents' this time…_ She whipped off her sunglasses, they were just for show really, and lifted her gaze to the old buildings before her. She felt a prickling sensation, someone was watching her. She warily eyed the tin cans of various sizes, she thought there was a dark haired girl staring back but it was too far away and she couldn't distinguish any features. Shrugging lightly, Bella slung a tattered backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the main building.

"How could she tell we were watching?" Rose demanded. They were sitting in her car behind a white van. Edward rolled his eyes, "You know she's no ordinary human Rose. We need a plan, how about if I introduce myself and…"  
"Eddie boy calm down!" Emmett laughed, "Play it cool, act suave with the ladies, act…maybe don't act like yourself."  
"Are you saying I'm not smooth?" He huffed indignantly and followed the new girl into the building. Alice was silent throughout the whole affair, the new girl had stared at them. At her. There was something strangely alluring about her, Alice shook her head. _It's probably because she's not human. No biggie, that's happened before._ "You coming?" Rose asked, Alice was still in the car. Emmett and Jasper were waiting expectantly, "Milady?" Alice raised an eyebrow at Jasper's awful southern drawl but took his proffered arm and the four of them made their way after Edward.

_I hate you Aro, no amount of fancy junk is gonna make up for this_ Alice cursed under her breath as another wannabe jock shoved his way past her. When she reached her first class, she glanced down at her timetable, Biology, her face visibly darkened. She marched into the class, ignored the teacher who weakly tried to introduce himself and claimed the back desk for herself. No one dared to approach her save for a blonde haired jock who thought he was Gods-gift to women. "Hey there, I'm Mike Newton and you are..." He extended his hand towards her and gave what was supposed to be a charming smile. The hand hung awkwardly between them, Alice raised her eyebrow and pointedly ignored him, instead focussing her attention on the people walking through the door. Her eyes widened in shock when the mark they were supposed to watching sauntered right down the back and after a quick conversation with the teacher, sat next to her without any hesitation at all. She felt her classmates stares, she could tell they were thinking _Shit! The new girl is either screwed in the head or extremely brave._ They must have agreed on the former as she heard several snickers coming from a few guys in the row ahead. The teacher cleared his throat, "Good Morning class, my name is Mr Banner and..." Alice couldn't be bothered to listen to any of the mindless drivel that seemed to be continuously pouring out of his mouth. She tilted her head for a sideways look at the brunette sitting next to her, her breath hitching slightly when the she noticed the girl was staring back. _Get a grip Alice, what the hell is wrong with you?_ Her internal war was cut short when a hand was stuck in front of her field of vision. "Morning, my name's Isabella, but call me Bella." She said cheerfully, her smile getting, if possible, even wider when Alice took her hand and shook it lightly.  
"Alice Cullen." She said simply and turned her head back towards the teacher, avoiding any more possibility of awkward small talk.

As soon as the bell rang, Alice was up and out of the classroom before Bella could blink. "For a vampire, she's not all that subtle." Bella shook her head, mumbling to herself. She gathered her things and made her way to her next class where she knew Alice would be. Some would call Bella's behaviour slightly on the stalkerish side, knowing every Cullen's timetable but she had deduced that with a Cullen in every class, the infamous Alice Cullen in most of them, she was being watched. And she had absolutely no idea why.

Alice was worried. That in itself was worrying. Alice Cullen was never worried. But with Bella Swan, there was something about her that Alice couldn't quite put her finger on. Being who she was, she was quite adept at reading people, granted if it was only to kill them ten seconds later. She had a feeling that Bella knew a lot more than she was letting on, especially with all the sideways glances she'd snuck when she thought Alice wasn't looking. Alice groaned and rested her head on the desk; _at least I don't have to deal with her anymore. _She smelt the floral breeze sweeping into the classroom, not even bothering to look up to see who it was. "Fuuuuuuuccckk. Why me?" She whined into the desk. The familiar scrape of the chair next to her being pulled back, pulled her back into reality. She didn't need her visions to know that Bella was probably going to be in a lot more of her classes. Bella opened her mouth to say something but before she could get it out, she was stopped short with a stony hard faced glare. _That's it. I'll just ignore her, then she'll get the hint and leave me alone_ Alice thought her master plan was brilliant but it was proving a lot more difficult than she had previously thought. Especially when the girl in question was taking every opportunity to ask questions or strike a conversation. Answering back through gritted teeth was all Alice could do, save for throttling the poor girl and throwing her into the nearest wall. It was how she'd dealt with every other problem and it seemed to work out well so far, they hadn't bothered her again, they were lucky if they could still walk afterwards. She sunk back into her chair with a resigned demeanour, deciding that murder on the first day of school was maybe not the greatest impression. But it was going to be one hell of a long day.

**Ahem.. little button, starts with r, ends with -eview (hint, hint) ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey there, I'm sorry for delays but I have exams at the mo so it can't be helped. But I really wanted to thank those who reviewed my work, it really does mean a lot to me, I swear I squeal like a little kid when I read them! Anyway on with it! I don't know if people read these notes so I'll stop waffling. ^-^  
Disclaimer: So I don't own anything yadda, yadda, yadda.**

Chapter 3:

"So how was your first day of school?" They were seated around a dining room table. An actual table, the absurdity of trained assassins playing happy families wasn't lost on Alice but she still played along with Esme's fantasy. She poked around the half eaten mush on the plate, seriously if they didn't need to eat human food why were they? Emmett was seated directly opposite and he flashed a toothy grin at her. She felt like a fucking sitcom, it was a suffocating feeling and she felt utterly ridiculous.

"So did you all meet Bella?" Carlisle asked, his eyes focussed on Alice's bored slouched posture. His question was phrased for an open floor but they all knew who he was specifically asking.  
"Why is she in pretty much all my classes?" There wasn't a hint of accusation in her voice, she was just simply curious. Carlisle was confused by her unusually subdued manner but nonetheless took advantage of it. "Because you _are_ the best, and of course she seems rather taken with you."  
"Yeah 'ol Eddie boy here is jeeaalloouuss!" Emmett guffawed and pounded his fist on the table. Cutlery and dishes were clanging and Alice couldn't help but smirk at Edward's discomfort. The bronze haired vampire scowled at Emmett, who responded by flicking a single green pea at the centre of Edward's pale forehead. It was obvious, Emmett was _not_ the mature one in the family.

"Come on be reasonable." Carlisle reprimanded them as if they were children. Alice's smirk slid off her face, _Yes, pretty boy always was Carlisle's favourite wasn't her?_ Edward turned towards her and gave an apologetic shrug. _Stop reading my thoughts Jack-ass! _She pinned him down with a steely gaze, grinning in triumph when he broke away.

Carlisle continued, oblivious to anything but the sound of his own voice, "Aro has been in touch. The demons are on the move, a few will be sent here soon..."  
"Sweet! It's kick-butt time!" Emmett crowed excitedly.  
"Not exactly. If they know we are here, they will send Cerberus and we cannot risk that happening. Things are moving much faster than I had anticipated so we need a plan. Bella is the key in all of this, we must get her on our side." Carlisle finished his speech and looked about the room expectantly, as if some amazing ideas were just going to throw themselves at him. "Let me ask her out, I'll win her heart and we'll gain her trust." Edward looked hopefully at Carlisle. "I'll do it, I'm the one she likes and I think we should just tell her the truth." Alice said, staring at Edward with a savage smirk. Carlisle looked thoughtfully between the two, "Alright, you can both try, but ultimately it is Bella's decision."

"NO, "Edward spat angrily, glaring at them, "she will be MY mate." He rounded to face Alice and crouched so he was face to face with the pixie. "You had your chance, you had your mate and you blew it. Don't ruin my chance."

Alice's blood ran cold. Not in the literal sense but the feeling was still the same. Her body stiffened when Edward's words hit her like a ton of bricks, no one, not even Carlisle, was foolish enough to bring Kate into it. Ever since the 'incident', Alice was never the same. It was a taboo subject that everyone had avoided for the past hundred years and Edward had just slapped her in the face with it.  
_IT WASN'T MY FAULT!_ Her fist flew out and punched Edward squarely in the face. He stumbled back in surprise and had barely enough time to recover when a flurry of limbs struck him repeatedly, his body collapsing under the sheer force of her blows. Alice's normally amber eyes were black soulless depths, there was raw, carnal power radiating off her and Edward widened in horror as she raised a hand to tear his head off. At this point, the rest of the family decided to step in, as much as Edward needed to be taught a lesson they didn't want him dead. Emmett pulled the snarling animal off Edward and flung her towards Rosalie, who was frantically trying to calm her down with the help of Jasper's powers. Alice struggled violently, hissing and clawing at any exposed skin until it gradually ceased and she slumped wearily in Rose's arms.

"As for you, you selfish fucking bastard..."Emmett's features were contorted with rage and he grasped Edward's neck roughly, pinning it to the wall with a meaty fist. A pistol was cocked and all heads whipped around to find a deadly calm Alice with her gun raised at Edward. She had slipped on her mask over her emotions, "If you so much as breathe her name again, I will personally detach that worthless lump you call a head and feed you to Cerberus himself." She lowered the pistol slightly and fired, a sadistic smile gracing her lips as she watched Edward let out an agonising scream, clutching his shoulder in a crumpled heap on the floor. It would be painful for a while but he would be fine and Alice wordlessly left the house. She needed some serious alone time.

As soon as Alice was out of the house, Rosalie confronted Edward. "What the hell were you thinking? In fact, you weren't thinking, if Alice wants this girl then we are going to help her get the girl. Understand? And you mess up again, I will castrate you and mail the crayola sized package to Aro. He'll be pissed if you screw over his favourite vampire." She kicked him in the crotch for good measure, it was grimly satisfying watching the narcissistic fool roll about on the carpeted floor. "Come on lets clean up." Emmett tugged on Rose's sleeve until she followed the hulking man in picking up the shattered remains of their dinner. "Esme, I don't think it would be wise to have anymore family dinners for a while." Carlisle gave his wife a gentle hug, "but I know you meant well."

* * *

_If they are watching me then they must know something. I have to get closer, but how? _Bella was lying, sprawled out on the bed. Her thoughts were running in rampant circles and they kept coming back to a single person. Alice Cullen. Everyone else in their family Bella could figure out but Alice was an enigma, a beautiful, perplexing puzzle that Bella was drawn to like a moth towards a light. She had tried her hardest to get closer to the girl but it seemed her attempts were futile and she had to settle for watching the stoic vampire during their classes. On the other hand, she needed information fast so maybe Edward was the better option. Annoying, chauvinistic pig wouldn't quit following her around like a puppy, it was pissing her off but she could use him to her advantage if she played her cards right.

"Bella! Can you come help me for a sec?" A gruff sounding voice pulled her out of her reverie. She ambled towards the kitchen, hurrying up her pace when she smelt the familiar burning that always came when Charlie tried to cook. "I told you not to cook, the fire department said they're sick of coming round every week." Bella rolled her eyes while surveying their bombsite of a kitchen. Or what was left of it. "I just wanted to do something nice you know? I know how rough our lives can be sometimes and I just wanted to give you a break." Charlie finished his speech with a watery grin and Bella couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "It's okay, we'll clean up and go grab something at the diner."  
"Alright, it's a date!" Charlie beamed proudly. They set to work in the tiny yet comfortable kitchen; there was companionable silence that was occasionally broken by shrieks and laughter when Bella turned around only to have her face met with a sopping wet cloth. It was a wonder that they ever got anything done, sometimes Charlie acted more like a child than a legal guardian but Bella was thankful for the light-hearted relief.

She was placed in an orphanage at the tender age of three but with absolutely no recollection of her former life. It wasn't a bad place per say but it wasn't like people were lining up to adopt Bella either. They couldn't understand why, she was cute, quiet and well-behaved but it seemed that there was something disconcerting about her that just creeped people out. After the orphanage had been burnt down in somewhat suspicious circumstances, Charlie, who at the time was in the fire department, had pulled her battered body out of the burning building. No one knew who had set the fire but Charlie had decided take in Bella and for that she would be eternally grateful. Charlie could see that for all of her...differences, she was a good kid and he cared a lot for her. They never stayed anywhere for too long, they had made the mistake once and paid a high price. So thus leading the move to Charlie's hometown of Forks, not exactly the most popular destination but at least they would be safe. But with the arrival of a vampire coven in town, the legend of wolves somewhere on the reservation and the probability of demons coming sometime soon, Bella knew all hell was going to break loose and they were standing right in the middle of it. Oh shit.

**Review? Please ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey there people that read author's notes. I'm not a religious person so I don't know much about that stuff but after watching Supernatural I kinda combined it with twilight and took to it with my creative license. So read it and tell me what you think cause I'm a bit iffy about it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this as well ^-^ You guys are all AMAZING**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything, not even the computer I'm typing this on. And On With The Show!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Bella sat in the rusted Chevy with a fuming scowl. She tried the ignition again. Nothing. She cursed and slammed her fist on the dashboard, wincing when she found out that it was a lot more painful than in the movies. First out of class and now last out of the parking lot. She wasn't surprised. Her piece of shit car actually turned out to be...well, shit. It had lasted all of three weeks, the school year had barely started and she had ruined yet another car.

She blew out a frustrated growl and leant back into the seat, weighing up her options. She could walk, it would be more productive than just sitting there but then, physical exercise was overrated. Back to square one. There was a rapping of knuckles on the window, a certain pixie vampire peered in and Bella could see an option 2. "Are you alright? You seem to be abusing your car."  
"Uh...it kinda died on me. Could you give me a lift?" Bella gave Alice her best puppy dog eyes and pumped her fist in the air when Alice said yes. "But if you ride in my car, you have got to stop doing that." She gestured to Bella's wild actions, "I am a Cullen, we have a rep to maintain."  
"Well where are the other infamous Cullens then huh?"  
"Gone already, I had to talk to one of the teachers about an assignment." Bella accepted Alice's reasoning without question and slid into the car, almost moaning in delight when she was greeted with the scent of new car smell and leather interior. Aro had sent Alice a car after she threatened decapitate a certain Mike Newton for 'accidently' pushing her over. They had landed with Mike's hands resting on her chest and he had copped quite a feel before she had thrown him off and kicked him in the family jewels. Not that he used them anyway.

They drove in companionable silence until a quiet rumble disrupted the peace. "Do you want to grab something to eat?"Alice offered. She took her eyes off the road to give Bella a cheeky smirk. "Nah, why would you want to anyway? You guys are like v..." _Shit!_ Bella threw her hands over her mouth before she put her foot in it even further. It was too late, Alice's face hardened and her knuckles on the steering wheel went, if possible, even whiter. "So you know what we are." It was a statement. Aro had said Bella knew nothing, either he didn't have all the information or...someone was feeding him false information. That would mean that this was a trap.

* * *

She pulled the car to a screeching halt and dragged Bella into a secluded wooded meadow. Her eyes were stony as she carefully regarded Bella with a scrutinising look. Then without warning, she slammed Bella against the tree, pinning her a foot off the ground by the collar of her shirt. "Why are you here? Who sent you?" She demanded. Her voice was eerily calm, in any other situation it would have been soothing but there was something cold and calculating in her tone that made Bella's eyes widen in fear. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Bella's voice was high pitched and frantic. Alice growled and slammed her against the tree more forcefully, "Don't lie to me, how do you know about us?"

Bella could feel the rough bark grate painfully through the thin fabric of her shirt. "Please put me down and I'll tell you everything..." By time she'd finished the sentence, Alice had already dropped her to the ground and pulled out her pistol. "You lie to me and I'll put this through your head. Now start."

She stood several metres away and kept her gun trained on Bella the entire time. If she tried so much as to make a run for it, Alice wouldn't hesitate in putting a bullet into her kneecaps to stop her. Bella tried to look for the sarcastic smirk or her trademark scowl but was only met with an emotionless slate. She drew in a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Ok, so I grew up in an orphanage. I was never the most popular kid but no one really bullied me either, I guess I was pretty much non-existent. Anyway, there was this one girl, Alex, who was the most popular kid in school, she was beautiful, funny and smart. Everyone wanted to be her friend, but for some reason she wanted to be my friend. I didn't think anything of it until about a few years later, she started taking me to all these weird places. It was like they all knew who I was and I dunno...I just got a weird vibe from them. On my tenth birthday, Alex made me a cupcake, I wanted to share it with her but she said I had to make a wish and eat the whole cupcake for it to come true. So I did. I ate it and felt like complete shit afterwards, she did something to that muffin but I didn't realise it at the time. I went to bed and the last thing I remember was her saying, 'It's all over now Bella'. Then I woke up and Charlie had already adopted me. I assumed it was her that set the fire, she always did have a bitchy mean streak."

Alice silently absorbed all the information before asking, "Did you know you friend was a demon?"  
"No, it wasn't until I was 12 when we started getting hounded by people to join this group..." Bella started. "Do you know what it was?" Alice interrupted urgently. This was it. If they could find that out, they could infiltrate a demon nest. The small bubble of hope fizzled out when Bella replied, "No sorry, they changed it heaps and moved around a lot."

There was a moments silence while they were both lost in their own thoughts. "Did they try to kill you?" Alice finally spoke. "Yeah, once they realised we weren't going to join they got pretty nasty. Charlie's girlfriend got a slice and dice treatment and we moved around after that so they wouldn't find us. A guy called Demetri saved us. He gave us a little info, a few guns and then ran back to Europe or something. I wished he'd stayed." A lone tear left a shiny trail down Bella's cheek, it was her they were after, it was her fault Lara got butchered like a piece of sirloin.

Alice winced when she heard 'slice and dice, she'd practically invented the technique and knew how painful it could be. She tried to change the subject, she could see the guilt was tearing Bella up and knew it wasn't healthy to dwell on the past. "I'm sorry, I thought you were one of them. Do you want to come to our place, I could put something on your back and fix you up." Now that Alice had mentioned it, Bella's back started to throb and she tried get off the muddy forest floor without it getting worse. The rain had picked up while they had their...misunderstanding. Alice was glad she had taken the car, she had known it was going to rain but no one would have predicted the strange turn of events of this afternoon had brought.

* * *

Bella let her eyes roam over the house in wonderment, from the stained oaken staircase to the polished marble-tiled floors. Everything was so... expensive. She'd never felt so inadequate before, her and Charlie were never poor exactly, but this was taking rich to a whole new level. It was like a picture out of those magazines that people buy just so they could imagine what their lives could be like if they were Bill Gates. Bella shuffled her feet anxiously and cast her gaze downward in embarrassment.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked curiously. "It's just... I've uh... never been in such fancy house." Bella finished lamely, she could feel her face flushing and desperately hoped Alice wouldn't notice. Fat chance. This was _Alice Cullen_, vampire and hunter extraordinaire. The tiny vampire simply stared at the taller brunette, her lip twitched with a hint of a smirk but her face revealed nothing. "I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable but you wanted answers and my family and I would rather just tell you now than suffer the indignity of dating Edward just so can get closer to us."

"How did you...?" Bella's jaw gaped open. Alice rolled her eyes and closed Bella's mouth, "Leave it open and you'll start catching flies." And with that, she spun around and marched up the stairs. Bella followed mutely, no longer knowing what to expect from the diminutive girl.

"Ow! Fuck! Stop it!" Bella's cries were all that could be heard from the bathroom as Alice cleaned out her scrapes. Alice felt almost guilty knowing she was the cause of her pain. Almost, being the key word though. She was still a killer at heart after all.

Alice placed her hands on Bella's bare skin, trying to soothe the poor human. Bella ignored the tingles that came from the feel of Alice's hands on her and focussed on the ebbing throb of her back. They were in an intimate position, if anyone had looked in they would've thought they were a couple. Alice broke the spell before she did something she'd regret later, "We should get going, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She stood abruptly and marched toward the dining room. "Oh by the way, you should hurry if you want food. We may not need to eat but Emmett still seems to inhale all the food." She added over her shoulder. Bella blinked in surprise, but followed her through the labyrinth of a house until they were seated next to each other at the giant table.

A well-coiffed red head poked out of the kitchen, smiling widely when her eyes fell on the nervous human wedged tightly between the raven haired beauty and a bronzed haired ass. Setting the last dish on the already fully laden table, Esme beamed proudly, giggling like a schoolgirl when Carlisle placed a loving peck on her lips. "Get a room!"Emmett snorted. Esme shot him a playful glare before they tucked into the giant feast. "I know you must have many questions but I assure you I will answer anything you want. For now just eat, I can hear your stomach from here." Carlisle told Bella with a smile who only blushed in response.

"Ahem..." A slight clearing of the throat caused Bella to turn towards the vampire sitting next to her. Unfortunately just not the one she wanted. "May I offer you some gravy for your meat?" Bella resisted the urge to laugh in Edward's face. With his gravity defying hair and sleazy smile, he sounded like something out of porn movie. Actually, with his shortish messy bed hair coupled with the fact that he wasn't the buffest guy on the planet, he could pass as a lesbian. Bella wondered if he would consent to wearing some plaid and sensible footwear, she considered asking him when she felt an elbow nudging her ribs. "I wouldn't if I were you, if you do he'll have another temper tantrum. God knows we don't need another one and then you'll never get the answers you want." Alice's quiet whisper tickled Bella's ear. She suppressed the tingling sensation, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't, "Alice said, "but I saw what you were going to ask him and I think I can gather what was going through your mind. I must admit, I didn't think you had it in you." She finished with a suggestive smirk. Bella was at a loss for words, was Alice Cullen flirting with her? She wasn't going to let herself hope for something that was so utterly absurd. As if Alice would like her like that. She would just have to settle for wishful thinking.

* * *

"So what would you like to know?" Carlisle's honey coloured eyes bore straight into Bella's. It was like being a specimen under a microscope, she was withering under his penetrating, analysing stare. "Carlisle, stop it. You're freaking the poor girl out." Alice ordered. She took a seat next to Bella on the couch and glared at Edward who had tried to take her hand. The girl in question squirmed uncomfortably as the feuding duo silently argued on either side of her and tried to ignore them. "Everything. I want to know everything."  
"Are you sure? I think that may take a while." Carlisle chuckled. "But I understand why someone in your position would be so eager for information. Very well, I give you a shorter version." He took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Thousands of years ago, an angel rebelled against God. His name was Lucifer but I believe he is commonly referred to as Satan..."

"WHOA! Hold up, you're not saying God and stuff, they're actually real? Like the bible and all that wasn't just a load of BS?" Bella spluttered, barely able to believe his words. "Yes," he sighed, "I understand your confusion, let me finish and I will answer any questions you may have. Lucifer disagreed with some of God's... choices, so he and a group of others forced a revolution to overthrow him. It was one of the greatest wars in heaven and Lucifer almost succeeded. He was betrayed, it seemed that there was a mole, Uriel, who at the last moment turned against him allowing God to cast Lucifer in chains and was sent to hell. Understandably, Lucifer was enraged and until this point that wouldn't be a problem. The archangels Michael and Gabriel have openly shown their allegiance towards Lucifer. The demons as well have pledged their loyalty, this makes Lucifer's army significantly larger and extremely formidable. If they manage to fulfil Lucifer's original intentions then life as you know it will no longer exist. This is of course putting it simply."  
Bella's head was buzzing, this was crazy, there was just no way any of this could be happening. "I don't get what I have to do with this."  
"I apologise, it is much to take in. Michael has a spear that can kill God. Only he wields the power to use it, but we believe you can as well."

Upon seeing the confusion etched on Bella's face, he continued. "Michael bedded a human many years ago. You are a direct ancestor, there are others of course but after so many years, the bloodline has become too diluted. We believe you are the only one with enough purity in your blood to wield the spear."  
"So you want me to kill God? And doesn't Michael have the spear anyway?" Bella was still struggling to keep up.  
"No, you misunderstand. We want to kill Lucifer, it is the only way to stop him. As a vampire race, of course we were approached to join his army. Aro refused on our behalf, if Lucifer succeeds he will wipe out the entire human race. Vampires do feed on humans, so you do the math. No humans, no vampires. As for the spear...he lost it. That's a bit of a lie, it was lost in the Great War and neither side has been able to locate it. Rather, we know where it is but we've been throwing them off the trail waiting for the right person to help us. That's you, in case you are still confused."  
"What made you assume I would help you?" She questioned.  
"Well, if you don't you die. So does Charlie, in fact everyone you care about will die. Is that convincing?" Alice stated firmly. There was a pregnant pause, Carlisle looked fleetingly between his children before turning his attention to Bella. "We just want this war to be over before it really gets started. Human's will be biggest casualty I'm afraid and I don't like to see people getting hurt." He ignored Alice's gaze, practically feeling the hate emanating from her. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know 'Fucking Bullshit' was running through her mind.

"So is there a plan? Do we have to get started now or something?"  
"As soon as possible, I suggest you finish the end of the week then you and Charlie will join us on a flight to Italy where we will plan our next move." Bella's head was spinning, it was an information overload. Alice sensed this, "If you want, I can drop you off home." Carlisle was surprised, Edward's face darkened with barely suppressed anger and shot her a dirty look. The tension in the air was palpable, if Bella knew she was the cause she didn't say anything. "Thank you Carlisle for all your help, I'll let Charlie know and we'll see you again in a few days." She turned to Alice, "You coming?" Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward, chuckling darkly at his enraged scowl and followed Bella out the door. _Shame Jack-ass! You're lucky I don't kiss on a first date._ Knowing full well he could hear her thoughts, she waited for the vicious growl to come. She wasn't disappointed. "What was that?" Bella looked alarmed, Alice just waved her off. "Nothing, just Edward's time of the month."  
"Huh...must happen quite a bit then." Bella gave Alice a wink. Alice returned the smile, a small but genuine smile. And for now, that was enough. From what it seemed like, they were going to be spending a lot more time together. That gave Bella some time to win her over.

**So? Tell me what ya think...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, long time no see...I'm sorry for the tardiness of this chapter but life has been kinda hectic. I'm not satisfied with this but thought I'd chuck it up anyway. Thanks heaps to those that take the time to review, especially Ortonfan who I believe reviewed every chap in a row. Whew, what a legend...I squeal like a kid every time I read these reviews! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat,Twilight, Supernatural or otherwise. I just write these things cause they're fun.**

Chapter 5:

"Bells! Where the hell have you been?" Charlie was furious but Bella could see the relief flooding on his face. The t.v in the living room was on but he hadn't been watching anything and there were half eaten pizza boxes strewn over the carpet. He set the shotgun on the armchair and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing Bella in his musky scent. She inhaled deeply, finding comfort in his embrace before launching into an extremely lengthy explanation, "Charlie, there's something I have to tell you..."

"OH MY GOD! You're pregnant!" Charlie looked completely horrified, eyes set to pop out of his head and veins bulging from his neck. _She's gay right? Two girls can't get pregnant these days can they? _Bella interrupted his rant before he gave himself a heart attack. "Charlie shut up!" Charlie blinked in surprise and dropped himself into the armchair to listen to the rest of Bella's explanation.

"Okay, so where to begin...I went to the Cullen's place after school today and they gave me the lowdown..."

* * *

It took an hour for Bella to stumble through a somewhat abridged version of events and even longer for her to answer Charlie's questions to the best of her knowledge. "Wow..." was all Charlie could come up with, summing up the mood with a single word. They were both absorbed in their own thoughts, this was bigger than either of them had ever imagined not often giving much thought to the supernatural side of things. Survival. That was the motto for their day to day lives. But Bella's life now meant so much more, knowing that she was the keystone in a supernatural war. It was a daunting prospect that, if she were being honest, scared her shitless.

"Well I guess we should hit the hay, you still got school kiddo." Charlie mumbled uncertainly, Bella nodded her assent and gave him a brief one-armed hug before departing up the stairs. Charlie stood there alone in the centre of the room. The dim lighting cast shadows across his face emphasising the stress lines and wrinkles that littered his features. _Damn Bells, what the heck have we got ourselves into?_ He sighed and rubbed a weary hand through already tousled locks before turning out the lights, leaving the room in darkness once more.

* * *

The next few days passed in a dizzying blur. Bella wasn't the most outgoing of students so it was doubtful that her absence would even be missed or even noticed. She had been briefly popular at the beginning of the year when new students were the only bit of remotely interesting news the school had ever had. But of course she was overshadowed by the arrival of the Cullen clan. Good looking, intelligent and all of them...well most of them extremely charming. It was no wonder several of the female teachers had started dressing in rather risqué clothing. Particularly where the male Cullen's were concerned, there seemed to be more skin than cloth on display. Not such an attractive image, especially when the teacher in question happened to be at least fifty years old. Bella shuddered at the thought, _Thank God I'm getting out of this crazy place_.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alice sat down next to her. It was unusual for Alice to be initiating a conversation but given their circumstances, Alice seemed to warm to the idea of having Bella around a lot more. "Not much, just reflecting on my brief foray into highschool life."

Alice gave a wry grin, "Yeah, you got a lot out of it. All the drugs, sex and alcohol am I right?" Bella laughed at the sarcastic remark. She appreciated Alice's brusqueness and dry sense of humour, it was a refreshing relief from the slutty cheerleader-ish bimbos that seemed to populate every crevice of this school.

The final bell rang and the whole class had already disappeared before Bella could even blink. Her highschool career was finished, ending just as boring and dull as it had begun. Alice waited for her to gather her meagre possessions and slipped into step next to the taller girl as they walked out of the building for the last time.

"Here." A jet black helmet was thrust into her hands. Bella barely had time to blink and Alice had already kickstarted the Ducati, waiting for Bella to get on the back. "Where's your helmet? Safety first right...?" Bella stuttered trying to buy some more time. _Oh God, stuck on the back of a hot bike holding on tightly to a hot vampire. I should be excited about this...who wouldn't be?_

"Uh...vampire? Member of the undead and you're worried about my safety?" Alice looked a little sceptical and ignored Bella's hot flushed cheeks. She could smell the sweet scent of blood rushing through Bella's veins and felt the slight trickle of venom burning at the back of her throat. Bella threw a leg ocer the bike and settled into a comfortable position with her arms firmly wrapped around Alice's slim waist. Alice stopped breathing, surprised at the unexpected reaction. Next to Carlisle, she had the best control over her blood lust, able to go weeks without blood and still wander through a crowded city without a hint of temptation. She shook her head roughly, trying to forget the intoxicating fragrance instead focussing on driving to the house as fast as inhumanly possible.

They pulled up outside the Cullen mansion, sending a cloud of dust over the once shiny black Mercedes sitting in the driveway. Bella tore off the helmet and stumbled onto the gravel, "Sweet land! I'll never take you for granted again, just don't let me ride on that thing with Alice ever again!" Alice just rolled her eyes at the melodramatics and went inside to retrieve all the bags as it didn't appear that Bella was in any condition to move after the rather hectic ride.

Charlie dumped some suitcases next to the car, beads of sweat forming on his brow and waved his hand in greeting. He was bent over double, panting heavily after the five-minute physical exertion, he clearly wasn't the fittest man since his fire fighting days.

"Hey Bells how was school? Before I forget again Bells, Billy stopped by while you were at school. He wanted you to have this. Said it was some good luck charm or something." Charlie lifted up a necklace. It was simple, a plain leather band with an intricately carved wooden pendant dangling off the end. Bella ran her fingers over the old tribal designs and tied it securely around her neck. She wasn't much for superstition but it was a thoughtful gesture and would've been rude to refuse. Alice walked out of the house with a few suitcases and piled them into the open car. She stopped when her eyes travelled down to where a familiar carved pendant rested on the milky white expanse of Bella's chest. "Where did you get that?" She asked nonchalantly. "From Billy Black, one of Charlie's old friends from way back. He was actually the one that helped us out a few times when we got into trouble, you know, police and demons...the usual." Bella shrugged and put the rest of the suitcases in the car. Alice was convinced Bella didn't know any of the more sordid details of a certain Billy Black but they had more pressing concerns to deal with first.

"Hey Belly Bear how ya doin huh?" Bella was hoisted off the ground by what seemed to be a man-eating bear. She squirmed around in the firm grasp to lay eyes on a bear-eating man instead. "Emmett put the human down." Rosalie strutted outside surrounded by her ever present air of perfection. "Lets get this show on the road, I have a plane to catch." Emmett set Bella down and winked, "Ready for this Belly Bear?"

"As ready as she'll ever be. I'm driving." Alice answered on Bella's behalf and took the awaiting keys out of Carlisle's outstretched palm.

* * *

Many hours, airports and tantrums later, they arrived in Tuscany. Bella welcomed the warm Italian sun after being cooped up for so long, showing her appreciation by moaning in delight and stretching every joint with a loud 'pop'. "Well...this is it. What the heck am I supposed to do in Italy?"

"We want you to meet with Aro, he will discuss things with you. Then we will sit down with Marcus and Caius, his advisors, and plan our next move. As humans, you will not play a huge role, we cannot risk either of you getting hurt. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The question was directed at Charlie who stared back at Carlisle with a stoic expression. "Of course I am! I've taken care of her for this long, like hell I'm gonna let you guys take off with her now." He said gruffly, standing back with his arms firmly crossed in front of his chest.

Carlisle nodded, "Very well, if you will follow me." They walked through the heavy wooden gates into a vast hall. Ornate paintings hung from the available wall space and there were rooms and staircases going in every direction. Bella was silent for moment, needing time to process the sheer enormity of the Volturi Castle that made the Cullen mansion seem like a cottage in comparison.

The group made their way to a smaller chamber, "Thank you Demetri, we can take it from here." Carlisle nodded in thanks and the vampire known as Demetri saluted them stiffly before resuming his post. He sent a lingering smile towards Bella who could only blush in response and for some reason this sent an unfamiliar pang through Alice's gut. She ignored it and brushed past them to the table in the room where a trio of vampires were seated.

Bella set eyes on the oldest being she'd ever set eyes on. Not in the wrinkled, feeble sense but the way he held himself and the clothes he wore looked like he'd just stepped out of renaissance painting. He was of course beautiful, as all vampires were but there was something colder, a lot more vicious, that made his beauty seem more raw and carnal. He stood stiffly at their arrival and surveyed them through cruel crimson eyes.

"So at last we meet, the famous Isabella Swan. You are as beautiful as your name suggests Miss Swan, I welcome you to our humble abode. We hope you find it to your liking. May I introduce you to my dear friends Marcus and Caius. Forgive them, they are not used to humans with such an _exotic_ smell, it will take some time." Aro's tone was polite and courteous but with a condescending undertone that made his words almost sound like a sneer. Marcus and Caius were silent throughout the exchange, instead preferring to stare at their new arrival with unabashed curiosity.

"I will be posting a guard with you at all times, we cannot risk anything happening to you." His words echoed Carlisle's and Bella wondered if she was actually their only chance at winning this war. She brushed away the thought and concentrated on Aro's words. "I will be posting Alice with you..."

"No! Aro, I must insist..." Edward tried to interject but Aro silenced him with a hand. "Do not speak to me Edward. You forget who I am," his voice was dangerously soft, "Alice is my most feared operative, who better to protect the key person in this war hmmm? Perhaps you?" Aro stood and walked towards Edward, ruby eyes narrowing as he let the sentence hang in the air. The entire room was silent, everyone waiting with bated breath to see what would happen.

"You must insist what? That you should be the human's guard so you can woo her and she will be your mate? Or maybe you want to 'protect' her from Alice, you see her as a threat don't you?" Aro was openly mocking him, voice clipped and dripping with sarcasm. Edward did nothing except grit his teeth and stare impassively in front of him. Aro stopped pacing directly in front of him and looked him in the eye. He tilted his head thoughtfully as regarded the vampire before him, red meeting gold in a heated staredown. "You cannot hide anything from me Edward. I will leave you with this; She feels nothing for you. She will never feel anything for you. Understand?" Bella watched the ordeal with a sick feeling in her stomach, she could see Aro's words crushing Edward's embers of hope and couldn't help the guiltiness eating at her.

_Take that pretty boy, you may be Carlisle's favourite but guess who's Aro's favourite, _Alice took savage pleasure in seeing Edward's discomfort but couldn't help notice Bella's fidgety mood. She took pity on the restless human. "Come on." Alice whispered, tugging at her sleeve, "I'll find you something to eat. What they're eating, I'm pretty sure ain't your style." Bella complied, eager to get away from the dangerous situation. She motioned for Charlie to follow them, who did so gratefully judging by the relieved expression on his face.

As soon as they made it out of the tension filled chamber and away from other ears, Charlie finally spoke, "They're not going to do anything...bad to him are they?"

Alice looked vaguely surprised at his concern, it had seemed like Charlie didn't think too highly of Edward. "Don't get me wrong, I still don't like the jerk but I don't want him dead either." He added hastily.

She seemed to mull his words for a bit before speaking, "I don't think he'll kill Edward, but he won't be let off lightly either. He'll be punished as an example but nothing too serious, we need all the vampires we can get. Aro doesn't like being spoken back to, he doesn't tolerate it."

"Except you," Bella shot Alice a cheeky smile, "I hear you can be quite a smart-arse." Alice would've blushed if she could and kept her eyes trained on the road, thankful she didn't have to reply. If Alice were being honest with herself, this girl was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. It was strange, a good strange or a bad strange though, Alice had yet to decide.

* * *

"Alright, first stop food. Then, shopping. I'm sorry but you are in serious need of Armani if you want to blend with us." Alice grimaced as she took in the dishevelled clothes Bella and Charlie were wearing, they looked slightly better than hobos but at least the smell was...tolerable. "Fine we'll do it your way, only if you're paying." Bella huffed dramatically and marched into the little pizzeria.

"Mmm, dis ish sho good!" Bella's jaw was working overtime, tendrils of mozzarella stuck to her chin. Between the three of them they had consumed almost eight pizzas and counting and Alice had stopped eating after the first two. She leant back in the chair and tried to stare at the rustic decor or the oversized patron trying to chat up his uncomfortable looking date, anything to avoid the pair gorging themselves on free pizza in front of her.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore?" Bella held up a steaming slice of pizza. Had it been anyone else, she'd have slapped them but it was Bella so she settled for a thin lipped smile and a brief shake of the head. She waited till they had finished their tenth pizza before forcefully dragging them out of the restaurant.

"So you're like a vampire, why don't you drink blood? I've always seen you eating food." Bella sat in the passenger seat trying to strike up a conversation. Alice slumped back in the seat, tapping her fingers impatiently on the wheel while they waited for the traffic to abate. "I eat food because it helps me blend in. Not because it provides any nutritional value. I drink blood, you just haven't seen me. It's not something that I generally advertise." She turned her head towards the window to stare at any oncoming cars, effectively stopping any chances of further conversation. Bella sighed, she had been carefully probing further into the tiny vampire's tough exterior but kept getting thrown back at every turn.

"The sun is going down soon. We won't have time to shop for enough clothes for the both of you. We'll head back to the castle so you guys can have some rest and leave tomorrow morning." Alice stated, Bella simply nodded her head, it wasn't like she could argue with her anyway. Besides, judging from the gentle snores coming from the back, Charlie wasn't in any shape to go shopping. With a gentle sigh, Bella leant against the cool glass window and watched the last of the sun's rays disappear before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**AN: I can only apologise for the crappiness of this chap, but if you could review and let me know your thoughts then it would be greatly appreciated. It only takes a minute ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Um...I don't think 'I'm sorry' even covers it. This is ridiculously late but I won't make excuses other than 'life just got in the way'. I also won't make promises I can't keep, so I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be done, one way or another. Uh...in lighter news...Guess who just accepted into University, me!**

**A big Thank You as well to everyone who reviews, favourites, and alerts this story. They all make me so happy, and encourage me to write...well, maybe not fast, but I do write..**

**Anyway, a quite belated Merry Xmas and Happy new Year! Enjoy and remember to leave me some words at the end! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Aro stood in the open archway, his illuminated form casting long shadows along the marbled floor. "Good morning Miss Swan, I hope the room was to your liking? I know you have plans for the day but I was rather hoping I could have the pleasure of your company." His tone was polite but authorative and there was no refusing his request however much she wanted to. She sent a quick 'help me' glance at Alice who answered with an imperceptible nod. "Aro, we must run errands. I can understand your fascination with Bella but we must get this done. The sooner everything is done, the sooner we can make our move. Bella is our aid in winning this war, not some child's plaything." Bella silently applauded the way she had craftily manoeuvred Aro into the corner. His hands were tied and he knew it. "Of course, forgive my momentary lack of prudency. It seems once again, your air of intrigue has encompassed me. I bid you farewell Miss Swan" he muttered through gritted teeth. He finished with a slight bow, keeping his crimson eyes on them and hissed at Alice in annoyance when they edged their way past him. His eyes narrowed at the back of her retreating form, she was simply getting too cocky and it infuriated him to no end. _I have to show her who exactly is in charge here, but how?_ He growled and ground his teeth in frustration before storming into his study.

Alice was well aware that she may have overstepped the mark but wasn't overly worried. She would leave him to fume until he got over it and then he would be back to his usual bastard self. "Are you sure Charlie didn't want to come?" Bella was too absorbed in her thoughts to pay any attention to the vampire but managed to spare her a glance after an annoyed 'ahem?'. "Hmm? Oh, yeah Charlie hates shopping. He said find something that fits and to bring back some more of those pizzas." Bella said distractedly. Alice's features shifted instantly from annoyed to concerned, "Is something bothering you? You can tell me you know."

"Huh, never figured you for someone who'd actually sit there and listen to people's shit." Bella sent a shy smile to Alice whose smirk only widened. "I guess you do know a bit about me, I don't really have much patience for melodramatic whining."

"So then is it true you told a five year old girl to 'shut the fuck up' after she fell over and grazed her knee?"

"Who told you about that?" Alice's jaw dropped slightly, this girl was a lot smarter than she let on. "And for your information, not that it's any of your business, I actually asked her why she was crying before I told her to shut up."

"Alice, you yelled at a five year old that if she didn't break anything then she was fine and she should suck it up and quit whining...before you told her her to shut the fuck up. And then I believe you scared the poor girl so much that she refused to play outside for several months, during which she had to go to therapy. Seriously, you sent a fucking _five year old_ into therapy!" Bella was outright laughing at Alice now, the indignant expression on Alice's face showing that she was less than impressed with the brunette's sudden cheekiness. "You've been talking to Esme I see." Her tone was stiff but it wasn't so much that Bella was laughing at her but more the fact that her family members had been telling stories and she knew that hers in particular weren't all sunshines and rainbows. For some reason, Alice hated the idea of Bella disapproving or disliking her in any way. Unfortunately, Bella took her tone of voice the wrong way and instantly started to apologise, "Oh God! I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean it to come out the way it did and..."

"Bella, shut the fuck up will ya!" Alice rolled her eyes at the babbling girl and couldn't help but let her eyes smoulder slightly at the adorable sight of Bella's wide chocolate orbs and both hands clapped over her mouth to prevent any chance of ongoing rambling. Alice carefully prised the fingers apart and held them loosely in her own before looking back up into the warm, brown depths. "I asked you what was wrong because I care about you. And if I say that I'll listen to you, then I mean it. I don't just throw empty words around, by now I guess you would've seen that I'm not much of a talker but I will listen to you whenever you need me, okay?" Her voice was soft and there was such raw honesty behind them that made Bella's heart soar. "Thank you." Was the best her mind blown brain could come up with but the emotion behind the words was enough for Alice to give Bella a real smile. Not just a trademark smirk, but a real, genuine smile that made her entire face radiate with joy. A smile that no one had seen in years.

* * *

All mushy tender moments aside, they could finish their Dr. Phil session later. Right now, most people would be ecstatic if they heard that they could go shopping in a designer clothes store and someone else was paying. Bella was _not_ most people.

Bella stood in the centre of the store with a helpless expression on her face. People were carefully making their way past her with barely disguised disgust written on their features, snobbery and arrogance oozing out of their pores. Bella blushed in embarrassment, 'haute couture' wasn't a familiar word in her vocabulary. She never grew up with subscriptions to Vogue and 'Versace' and 'Chanel' were just like any other word. Alice turned away from a clothing rack to see an awkward looking Bella, _Seriously, it's shopping. Not that hard. It's not like I asked her to program my TiVo or anything. _She dragged Bella towards an empty changing room, "Stay here, I'll find clothes for you try on." Bella could only nod mutely while a pile of assorted garments were shoved brusquely into her arms. She quickly dumped the clothes on the bench behind her, the kaleidescope of colours making her head spin. There seemed to be clothes for every possible opportunity, everything from ski jackets to evening ball gowns. Alice looked quite pleased with herself, "Just a few clothes, the bare essentials. I picked this store because it's one of the largest around here, anyway get changed and let me know if anything doesn't fit."

Bella heard the door close with a small click and then she was finally alone with her mountain of clothes. She pulled out a bright red dress, a silky halterneck that felt like heaven against her fingertips. Maybe dress wasn't quite the right word. It seemed to be more of a gown, fit for extravagant parties and plain ol' Bella Swan just didn't fit that mould. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up until the straps needed to be tied behind her neck. She fiddled with them, trying to tie it into a simple bow but somehow managing to tangle the ends together into a frustrating knot. _Damn it! It's just a fucking bow and I can't even get that right!_

"Alice? Can you help me?" Bella's voice was slightly strangled and hesitant.

Bella turned around and lifted her hair revealing the bare expanse of her back. Alice's eyes widened as she took in the elegant arch of her back, the cute dimples and the way her shoulder blades and muscles moved over her torso as she shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Alice was transfixed, her face in dangerously close proximity as Bella's breathing hitched, she could feel Alice's breath on her own flushed skin and it was driving her insane. Every point in her body was on fire and Alice hadn't even touched her yet. Emphasis on the 'yet'. _God! Just fucking do something already or I swear I'll..._ And then she felt it. It was subtle, her lips ghosting over the nape of her neck, trailing lines of lust over her bare shoulders but it was more than she'd expected and it made Bella want to moan. Not only moan but to spin the vampire around and ravage her against the wall until she was senseless.

Alice was fully aware of the effects she was having on Bella and knew she should've drawn the line ages ago but she couldn't quite bring herself to stop once her lips had begun their journey, however brief it had seemed. She didn't need Jasper's powers to realise the lust and passion rolling off them both in waves, one look at Bella spoke volumes. From her heaving chest and flushed cheeks to the intense burn of lust in her eyes. It evoked all kinds of feelings that were so foreign yet familiar at the same time and she wasn't sure how to deal with them.

A shrill ringtone blasted through the air, ruining the intimacy of the moment they had shared. Bella groaned silently, the sexual frustration was beginning to annoy the hell out of her. She quickly cursed whoever was at the end of the phone. Alice grabbed the offending object out of her purse and answered it tersely, fully prepared to hurt whoever had the audacity to ruin such a perfect moment.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Alice, it's me Carlisle. Aro wants you and Bella back at the castle immediately. Something has come up but I can't explain over the phone. Just get back here now!" The phone clicked, the dial tone ringing in Alice's ear. Her mind was racing, torn between wanting to stay in the changing room forever and wanting to rip Carlisle's head off for ruining their moment. Since staying in the changing room seemed out of the question, Alice settled for ripping Carlisle's head off and picked up the garments and striding toward the counter.

"This should cover everything." Alice pulled out a thick wad of bills and slammed them onto the counter. The clerk looked stunned but managed to nod quickly and pick up the enormous amount of money that had been left. By the time she looked back up to give the mystery customer her receipt, both her and her taller companion had disappeared with the large amount of clothes.

They sat in the car in silence. There seemed to be awkwardness hanging in the air between them, once their lust filled minds had cleared only the memory of their actions remained. Neither knew where the other stood and both were reluctant in bringing the topic up for fear of rejection. Alice was first to break the God awful silence, "So, you never did tell me what you were thinking so hard about this morning."

"Oh, that. It wasn't anything important."Bella shrugged and looked out the window.

"You can tell me whatever's bothering you." Alice coaxed softly. Bella looked at Alice for a long time before beginning to speak. "You're gonna think it's stupid, " she muttered quietly but continued nevertheless, "when you said I was just an aid in winning this war, it made me realise that after this is all over, I'm never going to see you again."

"You're right, it's stupid." Alice looked at Bella for a second before returning her eyes to the road. "Emmett likes you too much to not see you again and Esme likes cooking for someone who actually needs to eat, not just people who eat because they don't want to offend her."

It wasn't quite the response Bella had been expecting but then, what was she really expecting? Bella nodded and the rest of the car ride was silent. Although this time it was a much more comfortable silence that neither of them wanted to disrupt.

* * *

"We're back, what's the emergency?" Alice's tone was brisk and businesslike. Her heels clacked purposely over the marbled floor and various vampires quickly scuttled out of her way, fearful of her grim expression. She was rather well known for her painfully short tether and had a tendency to break first and ask questions later. It was simply easier to just try and avoid the vampire altogether. Aro waited for Alice to reach him before sweeping into his study where everyone else was already waiting.

"This is what the emergency is all about." Aro threw a limp body on the table in front of her as soon as she had sat down. It was a gruesome sight to behold really. The head had been removed completely leaving only a bloody stump of neck muscles and skin hanging by loose threads. Everywhere else on his body was either broken or bloodied, so bent and twisted out of proportion that he did in fact look like a giant pretzel. Alice looked impassive but Bella was edging her chair further and further away until Aro hauled the bloody carcass onto the floor behind them. "It was one of our guards stationed outside Florence. Demetri managed to find him outside our front door."

"How did he die. He's a vampire he should've at least taken some out, were there any surrounding bodies?"

"No, if he did manage to then they must have taken the other bodies away. The site was a complete disaster, humans were everywhere. I still have men out there now doing damaage control." Aro sighed dramatically. "They're worried Alice, they know we have the last in Michael's line and they're after her."

"Worried enough to make such careless mistakes?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Perhaps...they may be sending us a message of sorts, we must make a move now. We cannot risk a surprise ambush again, I trust you remember what happened in Venice..." Aro's crimson eyes glinted dangerously at Alice. His thin lips curved upwards to form a cruel mocking smile. Her face darkened, a murderous scowl adorning her features, "Venice was a long time ago." She didn't elaborate any further, much to the relief of everybody else in the room. The tension was so thick, Bella could almost reach out and grab it. Of course she was curious to know what happened in Venice but if even the mention of the word got her this upset, Bella wasn't sure she wanted to incur the shorter girl's wrath over something she knew nothing about.

"Hm...We need to plan something..." Aro rounded on Charlie who looked somewhat taken aback that he was being addressed in an important war counsel. "Uh yeah...sir?" The 'sir' was added as an afterthought, it was plain that Charlie had little respect for Aro.

"I believe you know a...Billy Black?" His voice was smooth and persuasive, Charlie audibly gulped nervously. "Yes, he and his family are old friends of mine. We go way back."

"I see, and was that before or after you found out they were Quilete wolves and they could offer you protection? That is why you moved to Forks after all isn't it?" Aro cocked his head sideways and gave Charlie an innocent questioning look. A sharp intake of breath caused everyone in the room to stare at Bella, the girl herself not realising she had gasped aloud. _Werewolves? You're fucking kidding me right? _The rest of the conversation was lost on her as her mind briefly reassessed every encounter she'd had with the Quilete tribe, her hand unconsciously making its way up to finger the carved pendant resting on her chest. Was there something more to it that she was missing?

After a moments silence, Marcus began to speak. It was the first time Bella had heard him speak, his rich baritone voice held that velvety quality that made all vampires so alluring. "Aro, what if we ask the wolves to help us?"

"You want to ask flea bitten mongrels to help us fight a war that has been raging since before they were pups?" Aro glanced confusedly at his friend.

Marcus continued undeterred, "They would be useful, just as strong and fast as us. They would help give us the numbers we need to gain an upper hand in this war."

"You forget that we are mortal enemies, how are we to approach them if they have a tear apart on sight policy?" Aro sat back defeated, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. Marcus looked smug, "Charlie Swan will talk to Billy Black and ask for their help, while Bella will travel to Russia to retrieve the spear. We can meet up in Russia to launch an attack."

"Wouldn't it be safer for Bella to stay here while we retrieve the spear?" Emmett asked, the usually goofy vampire had an uncharacteristically serious demeanour.

"Impossible," Marcus waved his hand, "Once the spear has been retrieved, no doubt Michael will detect its presence and look for it immediately. It is safer for Bella to get to the spear first, Michael will come looking for it and then we have the upperhand." Everyone, aside from Aro who seemed to be sulking, looked a little confused. Marcus sighed and continued as if he were talking to children. "It is easier for us to lure Michael to a fight, that way we are at an advantage and if Bella can learn to use the spear, then maybe we can take out Michael."

Aro looked up, "A lot of it seems to be resting on a mere human. How do we even know if she is capable of fighting?" His comments were snide but they did have a valid point. Alice spoke up on her behalf, "I will teach her, it will take us a few days to get to Russia and then we must retrieve the spear. We will meet up with you after you have spoken to Black to plan an attack against Michael. You are certain he will come?"

"Yes." Aro ground out reluctantly.

"Good, then I estimate that we will have at least a week, if not more to prepare her. Are we agreed?" Alice finished and stood to leave not bothering to wait for the affirmative she knew was coming.

"Of course, we will continue our plans without you gracing us with your presence." He called out sarcastically, not receiving a response except for a single finger raised at him.

Bella got up and hastily followed the smaller girl. "Looks like we're on our way to Russia, "Alice dragged Bella back through the castle to their room, "Please tell me you know how to fight, that would make my job so much easier."

"Yeah sure...wait, what?" Bella looked shocked, terrified almost. They had reached their chambers and Alice immediately began to upend several draws of clothes into various suitcases. "Fight. Hand to hand, weapons...please tell me you know how to use gun."

"Of course I know how to use a gun, Charlie taught me to use almost any gun. I'm a better shot than he is." Bella mimicked Alice's actions and started to put all the newly purchased clothes in the suitcases. Alice stopped packing and surveyed Bella for a moment as she continued pack. She hesistated before walking to the wardrobe and carefully pulled out an ornate wooden chest hidden at the back of the closet. She opened it to reveal a variety of old items she hadn't laid eyes on for years. A pistol lay in the centre of the belongings. Alice ran her fingers over the intricate carvings on the old polished silver and carefully picked it up, revelling in the familiarity of the gun she hadn't handled since..._she_ died. Her hand drifted toward her own gun resting in the holster on her hip and pulled it out, her mind reflecting on the bloody histories of the pair of identical guns.

By this stage Bella was aware that Alice had ceased packing and was now sitting on the floor with a pair of old pistols clutched tightly in each fist. She wanted to approach the pixie vampire but she seemed so lost in her thoughts that Bella doubted she could reach her anyway. She threw the last of her clothes in the suitcase and quietly padded across the carpet till she was seated opposite Alice. Her presence wasn't even registered until Alice shook her head roughly and let out a small hiccup that sounded strangely like a ...sob?

"Um...These are guns." Alice didn't know how to begin, the girl she had been reminiscing about and the one seated in front of her were two vastly different people. Her mind was still trying register the complete loss of her mate and this new arrival of a human, albeit a strikingly beautiful human that did strange things to her dead heart.

"Yes, I can see that Alice." Bella smiled encouragingly and waited patiently for her to continue.

"They are Colts. Well...'_The_ Colts'. Legendary guns made by Samuel Colt, imbued with only God knows what and they have the ability to kill any creature. Supernatural or not."

Bella's eyes widened, "You mean things like that actually exist?"

"As far as we know, these are the only weapons in existence aside from Michael's spear that have the ability to kill anything."

"Are they both yours?"

"No," she replied shortly, struggling for words, "this was...Kate's. Both her and I were in possession of the Colts. This is one of the few things I have left." Her voice was cold, emotionless.

Bella didn't understand why Alice would be showing her these objects, unless...Realisation dawned on her, "No Alice, you don't have to give me the gun. I'll be fine without it, you shouldn't give me something that means so much to you."

"I want to." She answered simply. "It was meant to protect people, and I want to protect you." There was simply no arguing, Bella knew that it would've been hard giving up such a treasured possession and she accepted it gratefully.

Alice nodded and turned away to finish packing, "Finish what you need to. I want to leave as soon as possible." Her voice was cold but Bella could see through the mask she was wearing. She stood up and walked behind Alice who was aware of her presence but said nothing. Bella wrapped her arms around the vampire's thin frame and pulled her in tightly, nuzzling her face into the messy raven hair. "Thank you." She whispered, her breath hot on Alice's neck. Alice stiffened in the strange embrace and didn't return it, not even breathing until the taller girl had released her from the hug. Bella didn't seem to mind the girl's aloofness and continued to silently pack her belongings, a small smile playing about her lips. Bella wondered when the last time Alice had let anyone hug her before and zipped up the suitcase, content in the feeling that maybe Alice was finally starting to let her in.

* * *

**So...leave me some words? It only takes a couple of minutes, thoughts, frustrations...anything! Thanks as always for reading ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey there awesome readers, here's another Chapter for ya! Just cause it's my birthday and I'm in a generous mood. Big thanks to all those that take the time to review, they really do mean the world to me! Also Big thanks to those who favourite and alert this story as well, that makes me just as happy. And Big thanks to people who read the story...you know what? Big thanks to EVERYONE! Yay! I actually split this chapter into two parts, so it wouldn't be too longwinded or boring. But hopefully you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I've forgotten to throw this in for a while but as far as I know, I still don't own anything, Twilight/Supernatural or otherwise. Wait, let me check...nope. Still nothing. That'd be a great B'day present though...**

* * *

Chapter 7:

It was funny really. One of the most beautiful moments of the day and almost everyone missed it. The pinkish golden glow that thrust light upon the world in the wee hours of morning, casting dazzling hues of colour on everything in it. Why on Earth would anyone want to miss something like that?

Alice was currently perched on the windowsill, dangling her legs over the stony ledge and simply appreciating the calm serenity of the moment. There was no drama, no bloodthirsty demons or Aro.

Especially Aro. And maybe Edward.

It was a time where she could just be and pretend that shit didn't exist. She valued this time, privacy amongst the undead was near impossible and it was nice to do something for herself as opposed to spending her life doing things for others. Granted, everything she did was all for a good cause but it did at times become arduous and rather long suffering.

So there she sat. Her head resting on the window frame while a soft breeze whipped through the long spikes that framed her delicate features. She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander. There seemed to be more than the usual running rampant through her mind these days and most of it had to do with a certain brunette beauty. Alice just couldn't stay away, no matter how hard she tried.

Well...perhaps she wasn't trying as hard as she could've but Bella had a captivating presence about her that drew Alice in and she was powerless to stop it. This undeniable force of attraction that she hadn't felt in years, nor had she expected to feel ever again, had taken over her entire being and smashed every wall it had come up against. It was now up to Alice to make that final leap of faith, break down the last wall that had confined all emotion for so long and let herself _feel_ for once. But it was easier said than done and she wasn't sure she could make that leap without falling into the dark abyss that threatened to destroy her if there were no one there to catch her.

After Kate's passing, Alice had shut down. There were no tears, despite being physically impossible for a vampire. Her heart had hardened and she had truly become the living dead. A creature without a soul, without a purpose in life. She was the perfect soldier. And Aro had used that to his advantage, simply giving her weapons and a target and told her to shoot. She didn't question him, why should she? She was just an empty shell...and it was all Carlisle's fault. At the end of the day he still had his picture fucking perfect family and what did she have? Nothing.

* * *

A gentle snore from behind her interrupted her musings and Alice looked over her shoulder to see her human roll over and bury her head into the pillow. Her human? Well she was her protector after all...still, it did sound a bit possessive. She glanced at her watch,_ seven o'clock, okay I'll give half an hour then we'll pack up and head to Venice in a couple of hours._ They were travelling to Venice before catching a flight to Russia, 'they' also including Rosalie and Emmett, who were both accompanying them to Russia. She grimaced slightly, Rose and Emmett would also be enjoying the view this morning but it definitely wasn't of the sunrise. She had to change rooms because she couldn't stand them going at it as often as they could. The screams of ecstasy in the throes of passion as they quite literally, fucked each other through the bed. It was an extremely unpleasant image, one that she tried her hardest to avoid even though Rose had invited her to join them on more than one occasion.

"Hey," a husky rasp earned her attention, "how's the weather up there?" Bella sat up and stifled a yawn. Alice couldn't stop the upwards curve of her lips as she took in the sight of her ruffled hair and dopey expression. "Shit. The weather's shit and the company's even worse." Alice gave a sarcastic smirk and rolled her eyes to let the other girl know she was joking. Bella returned the smirk with a sleepy smile of her own before stumbling out of bed and blearily making her way to the bathroom. Alice's eyes were trained on her the whole time until the door shut and she was once again left alone with her own thoughts. Everything about her, every tiny insignificant detail was fascinating. Even in what Bella would have considered her most unattractive moments, Alice was completely enraptured. Her entire body yearned to reach out and touch her, a constant dull ache but at the same time she held back, something stopping her from taking that last step.

She was well and truly fucked. Caught in between a rock and a hard place. _When really I'd rather be caught in between Bella's thighs...Oh My God...I did not just...Oh Fuck. _She sat on the windowsill with a dumbfounded expression until the door opening alerted her to Bella's arrival. She came out dressed in nothing but a towel and Alice couldn't help but rove her eyes hungrily over the slender form. She shook her head roughly to rid her mind of the images that seemed to be firmly etched onto her retinas. An unmistakable thump of a towel hitting the floor only made matters worse and Alice jerked backwards, completely unprepared for the vast amount of flesh that was about to be on display. Unfortunately, when sitting on a windowsill, there generally isn't much room behind save for the fresh air and wide open sky. She shrieked in surprise as she plummeted toward the concrete courtyard below, twisting her body to land on all fours with feline-like grace. If she were human, then she'd be blushing as she stood up to brush the flecks of concrete off her clothes. Then again, if she were human, she probably would have landed face first into the ground after falling from such a great height and at that point, blushing would be the least of her worries. She waved to Bella who was hovering anxiously out the window with a fearful expression, completely starkers as all clothing was abandoned on the floor behind her.

"I'm fine," she called up to the brunette, "just put some clothes on please?"

It was now Bella's turn to blush and she squeaked in embarrassment before hurrying out of sight. Alice smirked and quickly dusted herself off from any remaining debris, slipping back into the castle quietly before anyone witnessed her rare moment of ungrace.

* * *

Once they were both dressed and presentable, they lugged the suitcases into the main foyer and waited for Emmett and Rose to surface from beneath the duvets and sheets. "Hey Ali, Belly! How are my favourite little sisters this fine morning?" Emmett's joyous boom never failed to make Bella smile and she squealed delightedly as he hoisted her off the ground in one of his infamous bear hugs. "How many times did you fuck him this morning?" Alice muttered, rolling her eyes at his immature antics. "Why you jealous?" Rose shot back, "I'll have you know we set a new record this morning." Alice groaned, "Gross, did not need to know that. Anyway can you do me a favour and watch Bella for a while?"

"She's not a child, she can make up her own mind." Rose furrowed her brow in thought. Bella looked over at the two vampires, aware that she was suddenly the subject of discussion. "It's fine Alice, you don't need to explain. Just do what you need to do."

"I'll be back later. Look after her, okay Rose?" Alice pressed and Rose waved her off with a brief, "Whatever."

"No, not 'whatever'. You look after her, if anything happens to her..." She let the sentence hang and fixed Rosalie with a fierce glare before getting into a waiting taxi. "You seriously need to get laid!" Rose hollered after her and grinned when she saw the familiar finger through the back window of the cab.

"Need to get laid huh?" The greasy haired driver gave her a sleazy grin in hopes of enticing the beautiful young woman in the back seat. "Shut up and drive. Take me to the nearest florist." She growled and ignored his leering gaze for the rest of the journey.

She looked around the large shop, blooming flowers and petals hanging from every square inch of the place. Alice was lost amongst the brilliant canvas of colour and was thankful when a young shop assistant scurried over to help. They went through flower after flower and an endless amount of bouquets, but nothing struck a chord. She sighed, about ready to give and just leave the damn shop until the shop assistant spoke up. "I think we're going a little too extravagant for what I think you want 'em for. How 'bout these?" She rustled through some bouquets and drew out a simple bunch of flowers wrapped in black paper and ribbon. Alice took the bouquet and ran her fingers over the velvety cream petals before holding them up to her nose and inhaling the floral scent. "They're perfect."

She thanked the beaming assistant and flagged down another taxi. Before he could even think about hitting on her, she glared at him. "If so much as look at me like that again. Like a piece of meat or something, I will rip off your balls and feed them to you." The rest of the ride was rather pleasant, she didn't even have to pay him.

* * *

Alice stood for the longest time underneath the wrought iron gates. She was the bringer of death, ultimate killing machine. Not one that visits places of death. It was a strange feeling, she pushed it away quickly and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She wandered seemingly aimlessly through the rows of headstones until she stopped at a simple stone cross set in the grass. There no markings, dates or anything. Completely anonymous, no one had bothered to place any flowers or clean off the moss that had begun to creep up the sides. Alice sat down in front of the grave, her eyes wandering over her surroundings taking in the neat uniformed lines of death that stretched in every direction. All those headstones, so different yet at the same time they were all alike. Alice turned her gaze back to Kate's headstone, fingers grazing lightly over the weathered granite. She was at a loss for words, instead placing her small bouquet of flowers on the ground and hoping the words would come naturally.

"So...uh...I guess I should've come to visit you more than I should have. I guess...I was almost avoiding you because..." Alice threw her head skyward and let out a long groan. _God! Why is this so fucking hard?_

_"_I'm sorry for not being more eloquent..." Her throat had constricted painfully and Alice choked out a sad chuckle, "but that's just it, we never had to speak, you knew exactly what I needed without me ever having to say anything. I never came to see you because if I came then it would all become so real...that you were really gone. I don't want to let you go, I can't..." She couldn't finish and emotions overtook her body as she slumped over the headstone, broken sobs wracking her body. She was a fragile, tormented soul, alone in the vast expanse of death surrounding her. She felt herself being gathered in someone's arms, rubbing gentle circles on her back and whispering words into her ear. Alice looked up to see Bella's warm brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Don't ever feel sorry for not coming to visit, okay?" Bella's voice was gentle but her eyes blazed with compassion, Alice could only nod numbly still not quite believing Bella's presence. "You never let go of the ones you love, they'll always be with you." Her voice was muffled as she held Alice close and buried her face in messy raven hair."Why did you come? I didn't ask you to." Having finally found her voice, Alice wasn't accusatory but she couldn't help but feel a little violated, Bella _had_ just stumbled on one of Alice's bigger secrets. Not even the family knew where Kate was buried. "I thought you would need someone, I wasn't intending on you finding out but...when I saw you, I just couldn't help myself." Bella turned away ashamedly and Alice felt a pang of guilt. "Look its okay, if it had to be anyone, I would rather it was you than someone like Edward." That earned her a smile and she continued. "I'm not the most...expressive of people. I find it hard to show so much emotion and then you come along and break down all the walls I've built to protect myself. It scared me how easily you could do that and I hated you for having that power over me. I've tried to shut you out but I just...can't!" Alice squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for the words to come but drew a complete blank.

Bella saved her the trouble, "I get it, but you know I could use all the fancy words in the world to try and woo you and still fail. So maybe words are useless, maybe I should try this."

And with that, Bella leant down and captured Alice's lips in an earth shattering kiss. All her pent up feelings and frustrations being conveyed in a single kiss. Her hand wound itself in Alice's matted, damp spikes while the other traced the contours of her back before settling on her hip. Their lips fell together in a sensual rhythm and Alice let out a moan deep from the back of her throat, feeling every single nerve ending in her body ignite with passion. The outside world stood at a standstill while they were caught up in the feel of each others bodies. Finally, Bella broke away. "Sorry," she gasped, "humans need to breathe. But...wow. That was amazing. I think we should try it again, just so I can make sure." She gave Alice a hopeful look who responded with a shy smile.

"As much as I would like to, we can't. We shouldn't stay out here too long and if we want to do this properly, then I want to do it without having to look over my shoulder every two minutes." Alice was firm yet gentle in her response and Bella knew she was right. Their faces were so close together, Bella could feel Alice's sweet breath mingling with her own. Rain droplets cascaded down their faces, glistening trails only making her beauty even more breathtaking. She couldn't help but lift her hand up to trace her fingers along Alice's slender jaw before cupping her face and bringing her in for another kiss. It was shorter than the last but by no means less passionate and left them both feeling breathless. Alice's mind was reeling from the euphoric kisses and she realised with dizzying clarity that she was falling for her. Hard and fast to the point where she could push Bella back on the soft grass and make sweet love to her all night long. Fuck the world falling to ruin. As long as Bella was by her side, everything else seemed so insignificant in comparison. _Oh shiiiiit! You hardly know her and you're acting like a love-sick puppy. Get it together moron or you'll get her killed._

The enormity of their actions crashed in Alice's mind, having finally caught up with her body. _Do I want to do this? _Alice wasn't going to lie to herself, she knew she had a lot of baggage and she wasn't sure that Bella could handle all of it. She turned her head back towards the weathered granite and suddenly felt ashamed for her actions. What sort of person visits the grave of their mate and kisses someone else in front of the fucking headstone? It was pretty much tempting fate right there and then. "Come on, let's go." She said quietly. Alice cast a final look at the now ominous looking stone. She whispered, "I'm sorry." Bella's ears couldn't pick up the faint sounds and she remained oblivious with a dreamy lovestruck smile plastered across her face.

The ride back to the castle was silent. As if it was any different from usual. Bella looked over at Alice, concerned at the thoughts that plagued her if the troubled expression on her face was anything to go by. She decided not to press her though, fearful of pushing her away even further and driving the wedge deeper into their relationship. If it even could be considered a relationship.

As the cab drew nearer to the castle gates, Alice threw some money at the driver and left. Bella remained where she was seated, unsure if she should chase after the vampire or leave her to cool off for a bit. "Trouble in paradise kid? I could help you out." The driver gave her hopeful look. Bella shuddered at the awful sight of decaying yellow blobs of enamel that seemed to be dotted randomly in his mouth and quickly shook her head before bolting from the taxi into the castle.

* * *

She carefully poked her head around the door of their room but to her dismay, there was no sign of Alice. She flopped on the bed and smacked herself in the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you go and do something like that? Kiss her? She's probably run off somewhere to avoid you!" She felt like an idiot. Once again, her heart had overruled her head and she had kissed Alice. In front of what she assumed was Kate's headstone. Seriously, what sane person does that kind of thing?

"You know, I'd be worried that your brain cells might die if you keep smacking your head like that but you don't have a brain so it's alright." Rose was casually leaning in the doorway, a lazy smile across her gorgeous features. "So what happened? Alice doesn't think I know where Kate is buried but I know that's where she went this morning. And I also know you were following her otherwise I wouldn't have let you leave. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Bella looked apprehensive, "N-No, I mean I don't think you're that stupid at all...oh fuck, that came out wrong." Rosalie held up a hand to silence the stammering girl and waltzed into the room, kicking shut the door and flopping onto the bed beside her. "Look, I know how you feel about her." It was a statement not a question. Bella opened her mouth to protest but Rose quickly cut her off, "Hear me out. Listen to what I have to say first." Bella nodded and Rosalie continued, "When Kate was still alive, Alice was bubbly and carefree. Like she was high or something all the time. She had the most annoying wide smile permanently glued to her face and sometimes it really pissed me off. Then Kate died, something inside Alice just kinda clicked y'know? Like someone had flipped a switch and suddenly she wasn't our Alice anymore. She'd been replaced with someone else. It took Esme and I about a decade to get her to say something and I think her first words were 'fuck off'. Anyway, the thing I miss most is that smile. She kinda smirks and stuff now and don't get me wrong, it's totally hot but we've never seen her smile. Like a real smile. And I don't know how to help her."

Bella absorbed the heartfelt words, "Okay, I'm sorry. I get it, I really do..."

"No. You don't, that's exactly my point. You're always so damn apologetic or always trying to please others, you really think that attitude of yours is gonna stand to someone like Alice? She needs someone strong, someone that she can count on to take all her shit and not give a damn. Not someone who's gonna fucking apologise every time something goes wrong!" Rose exploded. This girl was something else. An indestructible force of nature that obliterated anything in its path and was currently destroying any hopes of winning Alice that Bella had. The sad thing was that she was right.

Bella's shoulders slumped in defeat, her features sagging as Rosalie's words took their toll. "What do you suggest I do then?"

"You expect me to just hand you all the answers on a silver platter?" Rose snorted, "You should man the fuck up for starters. And not be such a pussy, honestly I've seen worms with more backbone than you."

Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall and bear tracks of shame down her face. Upon seeing this, Rose's gaze softened considerably. "Look, I'm not trying to warn you off her. I'm waiting for you two to get it on as much as you are but the fact of the matter is that Alice needs to deal with a lot of shit. You have to be strong enough to not take any shit that's bound to be thrown your way and I just want to prepare you for it. She's gonna be selfish sometimes and shut you out and probably give you the cold shoulder. You need to be strong enough to handle all that because if you leave her as well, I don't even want to know what'll happen."

They sat there in silence, letting the vast enormity of the words sink in. Bella looked up to find Rosalie's eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I can do it. I'll be strong enough for both of us." Her words were earnest and hopeful with steely determination.

Rose fixed her with a piercing look, surveying the weight of those words. Satisfied, she stood to leave and placed soft kiss on Bella's forehead. "Then prove it." She whispered before making her way out of the room in the same casual fashion as she'd walked into it.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think? And give me birthday wishes! Thanks again for reading! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, apologies for the hideous delay in my updating but I don't want to give out any excuses. So read on and hopefully be kind enough to give me some feedback at the end! Big thanks to those that reviewed my last chap and everyone who has favourited and alerted this story, they all mean the world to me...especially the reviews, they only take a couple of minutes but they seriously make my day that much better. I'm keeping these notes short and sweet so you guys can get to the good stuff sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah...please don't sue, I'm but a poor uni student now :)**

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Hey Charlie, can I ask you something?"

It was an hour before they were set to leave and they were lounging around on the lawn in the courtyard so Charlie could make the most of the time he had left with Bella to the best of his ability. Which wasn't saying much. More like they made awkward, stilted conversation which primarily consisted of Bella talking and Charlie answering with a series of proverbial grunts and nodding.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" He tilted his head in her direction so he could pay attention.

"Um...do you think I'm a pushover?" She fiddled with the grass nervously, her previous conversation with Rosalie weighing heavily on her mind.

Charlie blinked in surprise, it wasn't quite the question he was expecting. "N-no, of course not!"

Bella raised a single brow, he was lying. It was obvious, Charlie was a terrible liar.

"Okay, so maybe you were a little more _agreeable_ than other kids I've seen but that doesn't make you a pushover," he conceded, "why do you ask? It never seemed to bother you before."

Bella shrugged, "I guess I never really thought about it until someone pointed it out for me."

"Look Bells, I've known you for almost your whole life and one thing I do know is that when you get your heart set on something you won't give up until you get what you want. So no, I don't think you're a pushover at all. You just need something to fight for." Charlie looked rather proud of himself and quite rightfully so. Even Bella looked impressed by his rare display of insight.

"Wow, that was...surprisingly deep. Thanks Charlie, I think I've missed this. Just us and hanging out, seems like we hardly ever do that now." She replied wistfully.

"It's time for us to leave." Alice stated and dumped the remainder of their suitcases into the awaiting cab and got into the passenger seat without so much as a backwards glance.

"So I guess this is it then. She seemed...moody. Do vampires have a time of the month or something?" Charlie scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He shuffled his feet on the ground for a bit before Bella took pity on him and threw her arms around the fumbling man. She quickly wiped away the stray tear that had escaped her eye and reached up to peck him on the cheek. He gave her a final rueful smile, "Be good kiddo, stay safe." And with the final slam of the cab door, they went their separate ways. In a way, it was the scariest thing she had ever done. Despite living a life where they constantly looked over their shoulders and normality was a luxury, Charlie had been her rock for as long as she could remember and to have him ripped away from her so suddenly left her feeling vulnerable and open. Rose wrapped an arm around her and although it wasn't the same as having Alice close to her, it was comforting nonetheless. The aforementioned girl happened to glare slightly at Rose, shooting daggers before pointedly staring out at the passing scenery. Emmett was as oblivious as always and had earphones blasting out classic rock as soon as they had entered the car. The loud guitar riffs combined with the pulsating bass were starting to give Bella a pounding headache and she leant her head on Rose's shoulder.

A quiet snuffling snore indicated that Bella had indeed fallen into slumber and the disgruntled blonde hoped the stringy tendril hanging from the corner of her mouth didn't make its way onto her jacket. "Getting cosy are we?" Alice sneered, refusing to turn and face the blonde vampire. "Oh grow up," Rose scoffed, "if you weren't such a pussy then you'd be the one getting salivated on instead of me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not a fucking pussy."

"Come off it. You can't lie to me Alice, I know how you look at her. It was just how you used to look at Kate but you know what? She's too good for you anyway, you don't deserve her. I know for a fact that she was willing to be brave and put herself out there but if you can't then you should just tell her that you're not worth her time."

"I am worth her time." Alice hissed angrily.

Rose smirked, "So why have you been avoiding her since she kissed you? Bet that took guts...too bad she thinks you hate her now."

"I haven't been avoiding her," Alice protested, "I've been busy organising things for our trip."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Rose left the question hanging and said nothing more. Alice scowled and ignored Rose for the remainder of their journey while Rose crowed silently about her victory with a shit eating grin adorning her features. _These two are too easy. Honestly they'll be shagging within the week, then I'll finally get the old Alice back. _

* * *

After a somewhat uneventful cab ride and thankfully no leering drivers, Aro had let them use one of his many jets for their flight to Russia. Bella had rolled her eyes when he had announced that they were to be flying on one of his favourite planes, _yeah as if that's going to make me feel better about fighting demons and other stuff, at least I get to fly there in style._ Nonetheless, he had looked so proud, like it was a great privilege he had bestowed upon them and although she had scoffed at the time, Bella had to admit it was a pretty classy little jet. And it seemed that Emmett would be making the most of the...facilities.

"Well ladies, it seems me and my lovely wife here are going to be somewhat occupied for the next few hours. You're completely welcome to join us..." He left the sentence open and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, hoping they would be enticed but to no one's surprise both girls simply ignored him. Emmett looked slightly put out but his forlorn expression soon disappeared when Rose tugged on his sleeve with a lusty desire in her golden eyes. His grin returned in full force and dragged her to more secluded part of the plane.

The door slammed shut and once again they were alone. Bella drew in a deep breath to steady her rising nerves. Alice's impassive stare did nothing to quell the nervous bile and beads of sweat had begun to form on her brow. "Alice, I think we need to talk."

"We're talking now aren't we?" Her voice was one of indifference, a cold callous indifference that spoke volumes more than her words did. They sliced through her like a knife, cutting deep into her core and again she questioned her sanity for even broaching the topic. Bella was quiet for a moment, mulling over the most appropriate words. She decided to throw caution into the wind and just take the plunge, at this point she really didn't have anything to lose.

"This isn't talking Alice. I have feelings for you, real genuine feelings. And I'm sick of having to tiptoe around you like everyone else does. All I want is for us to be more open, maybe not spilling guts or anything like that yet but just even talking to you makes me happy. But I need to know, what do you want?" She sat back with her arms loosely resting on the table, her posture open and holding nothing back. She was bare, all her layers stripped away and now it was up to Alice, who was currently staring back with an inscrutable expression on her face, to decide their fate. Minutes passed, neither of them had moved and Bella was starting to feel the strain, her muscles screaming in protest but she refused to move until Alice gave her a response. She briefly wondered whether it would have been safer to join Rose and Emmett; however a faint scream and several loud crashes later and Bella knew she'd made the right decision. Well...possibly a less painful decision.

It was impossible to tell what was going through Alice's mind. Alice didn't even know what was going through her mind. It was either make or break time and the decision alone was hers. If she were being honest with herself, the raven haired beauty was terrified, absolutely scared shitless. And it was all due to a single brunette girl who had meandered into their lives and whipped everything upside down in the blink of an eye. She had experienced almost everything that was humanly and inhumanly possible, from the exhilarating highs to the soul crushing lows. Alice had fallen in love, given herself completely to her mate and when her mate had died, so had she. With just one kiss, Bella had broken through every carefully constructed wall Alice had thrown up and wielded an undeniable force over her that had the ability to destroy her. Never in a million years did Alice give thought about finding a new mate, even the mere thought about being with someone who wasn't Kate was simply preposterous. But here she was, standing alone on the edge of a cliff face waging an internal war as to whether or not she should jump and join Bella in the murky, uncertain depths or stay there on the cliff, alone and watching the rest of the world pass by.

Her mind flashed back to a particular day. The only day where anybody had ever truly connected with her pain and understood what she was going through.

* * *

_A diminutive vampire marched into the cavernous room and stopped in front of the pale figure. He was seated on a throne-like chair and had the air of imperial authority surrounding him. Ruby eyes narrowed in interest as he took in her dishevelled appearance but otherwise he remained unperturbed by her presence. Jet black spikes were ruffled and out of place and the dark circles around her eyes made her look far older than she appeared to be._

"_Kill me." She ordered. Her tone was dull, lifeless much like her entire demeanour. Aro sat there patiently, his face giving nothing away to the hard-set vampire stiffly stood before him. Time passed and still Aro said nothing, Alice's jaw locked in grim determination while she waited for his response. Finally Aro shook his head, still saying nothing and Alice's carefully constructed façade shattered into a million pieces. A million tiny razor sharp pieces that sluiced through her and left her breathless, chest heaving with wracking sobs. _

"_Why won't you just kill me?" She pleaded, voice cracking with emotion. Her legs buckled and she sank down onto her knees, fingertips scraping deep divots into the floor beneath her. _

_"You think that's what she wants?" He said incredulously. "How can you expect her to be happy if every day you spend wallowing in self pity and regret? She's probably turning in her grave right now." Aro countered angrily._

_In very un-Aro like fashion, he knelt down beside her and drew her in for a brief embrace. It caught Alice by complete surprise and was over before she could even register that it had occurred. _

_"Until you find yourself again, you'll never be happy. You have to open your heart again, move on with your life." His voice was surprisingly gentle, Alice lifted her eyes to find Aro's mirroring her own grief and finally in that moment, Alice understood. Every disdainful remark and snide comment was all simply a cruel front that he had put up so he could hide his pain from the world. It seemed a twisted way of protecting himself but if it had worked out so far, then Alice could do the same. She was already dead inside, what was the point in hiding it?_

_"Come with me, do something with yourself. Your family is dedicated to our war. Go one step further and become my soldier. You are perfect for a more...specialised role in this war." And with that, the cold, business-like façade was put back into place, leaving no hint of the person he had been just minutes before. He stood to leave and with an imperious sweep of his cloak, he strode purposefully toward the large mahogany doors. Alice remained on the floor, pondering his words. A thought crossed her mind and she called out after him, _"_How am I supposed to find love again if I become a person that says 'fuck you' all the time? "_

_Aro turned back, hand resting on the ornate handle after briefly pausing to consider her question with his brow furrowed in deep thought. "You will find someone who truly loves you for who you are, through every front you may put up and they will love and support you through your darkest moments and most detestable moods. Believe me, when you find that person, you will know. What you do when you meet that person is up to you. And if you tell anyone that I told you this, then I will vehemently deny it, understood?" His face was stone but the slight curvature of his lips betrayed him. Alice gave him a small smile and he nodded before continuing his departure and ascended the grand staircase toward his chambers._

* * *

His words were right, there was no doubt about that. It was like an epiphany of dizzying clarity and she knew what she had to do. But knowing what to do and putting it into practice were two completely separate things and Alice wasn't sure where to begin.

Maybe talking would be a helpful start. Bella looked like she was going to shit herself and Alice was suddenly aware that she had been staring into space like a gaping fish for the past few minutes. "Breathe Bella, you can move you know."

Bella visibly relaxed, sinking further into her seat. "Are you alright? You looked a little lost."

"Actually, I think I'm starting to find myself again." Alice smiled. "Someone once told me that I would find someone who would see me for who I am, not just the bitch that kills people. They also said that when I found that person I would have to make a decision and that I have to open my heart and move on with my life to find myself again. If that's alright with you, I think I want to open my heart up with you."

Her speech was simple yet so tender and heartfelt, Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks before Alice had finished. She leapt up from her seat and threw her arms around the smaller vampire without hesitation. Her beaming smile only widened when Alice returned the hug with just as much vigour, pure happiness radiating from every fibre of her being. She savoured the feeling of being held, never before had a hug conveyed so much feeling.

"What happened to you Alice?" Bella said, voice tinged with sadness and muffled from being buried in Alice's thick, silky locks. Although their relationship had made leaps and bounds from where it had first started, Bella realised that she essentially knew nothing about Alice's life. "I can't talk about it. It's not that I don't want to because believe me I do but it's been so long since I talked to someone...I just don't think I'd know where to begin." Alice confessed helplessly, running her fingers through her messy locks out of sheer exasperation. She wanted to make an effort to get all the dusty skeletons out of each other's closets before they started afresh but after years of much practiced avoidance from her family in particular, naturally Alice wasn't the most open of people. "It's okay," Bella soothed, running her hands lightly over Alice's back, "we've come this far already, I think I can wait a bit longer."

As the plane touched down smoothly onto the tarmac, Bella looked out of the window toward the foreign landscape. So much had changed and it wasn't just the scenery. Her whole way of life being uprooted in the mere space of a few months but in that short time Bella felt like she was living for the first time. Perhaps it was their new lifestyle in a rustic Italian castle surrounded by vampires who previously they would have avoided like the plague. Or maybe it was a certain Alice Cullen that seemed to stir up feelings that she'd never felt with anyone else and make her see the world in an entirely different light. Either way, the chapter of her former life had closed. It was all a build up, preparing her for what she was meant to do. Bella doubted whether most people her age could use almost any firearm or were skilled in hand to hand combat as it didn't seem like they were common extra-curricular activities. Charlie had told her once, "You're a special kid Bella. And believe me, when the time comes and you actually use this stuff, you'll thank me for it." She never believed his words until this point, but then again, she didn't believe in vampires either. She was glad she was proven wrong in some respects, like the whole vampire thing but not so much where supernatural wars were concerned.

As Alice stood and offered her hand, Bella gripped it tightly and marvelled at how their fingers were entwined so perfectly. They made their way out of the plane together, facing the brunt of cold Russian weather and a new chapter of their lives.

* * *

**Now for the action-fuelled drama! And I apologise for any mistakes in this chap, but it is a god-awful hour here and I can't be bothered checking it again.  
Please review, it takes a few minutes of your time but a bloody long time for me to write these things. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay, so I disappeared off the face of the Earth for a while, what can I say? A shitload has happened, I competed at my first International Tourny and got a freaking Gold! Then I had to play catch-up with all my uni work, then unfortunately my computer had issues and I lost my entire story. So I had to rewrite this from scratch...Yeah, I was bummed.  
So I apologise for how bad this chapter may seem because I have been out of it for a fair bit...and I can only hope that people are still willing to read it! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and please leave some thoughts on this one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or whatever else.**

* * *

If ya didn't want to go back and read the last chap here's a recap:

Bella, Rose, Emmett and Alice are going to Russia to get Michael's spear. Charlie, Marcus and Aro are going to the Res to get the wolves on their side.  
Alice is trying to deny her attraction to Bella and on the plane ride to Russia, Bella grows some balls and has a serious talking to with Alice. Alice acts like a complete bitch about it but the remembers her chat with Aro, then pulls her head out of her arse and admits her feelings for Bella. They both know they've got some shit to work through but they can get through it together. The chap ends with their hands entwined ready to face the Russian wilderness together.

AN: Thats an abridged version, obviously I wrote it a bit longer but I figured no one was gonna go back and read the last chap.

* * *

Chapter 9:

"I've never seen anything so amazing." Bella breathed out in wonderment. They were standing atop a ledge in a clearing looking out toward the salty expanse of sheer vertical columns. It wasn't like she'd never seen cliffs or ocean before but it was the giant ice blocks of titanic proportions that served as cliff faces being pounded by the surf that created the magical environment. It was like Mother Nature had taken bits of forest, sea and ice and mashed it all together into this surreal scene untouched by the plague of human technology. The moonlight made the sea glitter and only added to the raw beauty of the moment.

"So who picked Russia? Cause I'm seriously freezing my tits off here." Bella's teeth chattered and she ran her hands over her arms to try and regain some feeling in the numb limbs.

"Aro did, being the head honcho no one messes with him. But it was a good spot, virtually deserted and we have operatives out here who keep an eye on things. This is the Laptev Sea, provides most of the ice in the Arctic Sea or something like that." Alice didn't fail to notice Bella's actions and she wrapped her arms tightly around the heavily swaddled girl. With her head tucked under Bella's chin she murmured softly, "I'm sorry I can't keep you warm, I feel so bad that I can't do anything." Bella closed her eyes and inhaled her sweet scent, for a moment forgetting all the shit that lay ahead of them. "Just having you here makes me feel better." And she bent down to press a chaste kiss on Alice's forehead while Emmett watched eagerly for any more action. Rose slapped him in the back of the head earning a loud yelp which broke them from their own bubble of happiness.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get this show on the road. Tides gone out far enough so we should be able to get into the tunnel." Rose was all business and she leapt off the grassy ledge with feline grace, leaving them behind her as she quickly descended into the tunnel opening.

"You know…if you're freezing your tits off, I'm fairly sure I could help you in those regards." Alice gave her a coy smile. The fluttering feeling had returned to Bella's stomach but it had nothing to do with Alice. It was the bad kind of fluttering where if you move even slightly, all the contents of your stomach would be upended in a single hurl. And Bella doubted that a pool of chunky vomit would be a pleasant look.

Alice seemed to understand what was running through her mind and flashed her a smile, one of those beautiful heart stopping smiles that could make a dead puppy come back to life. "Don't worry, I swear I won't let anything happen to you." Her smile did nothing to ease Bella's nerves but she returned it with a grimace of her own. Her whole life had become something short of a nightmare, everything seemed to get more out of her control as each day wore on. Everyday it was a fight just to get out of bed, knowing that anything could happen. Alice was her rock, if she didn't have Alice she would've either torn her hair out in frustration or run screaming in the opposite direction.

_Calm down Bella. Calm. The. Fuck. Down. Now, let's break it down nice and slowly. I am the descendant of an Angel that is now helping to destroy the world. I have to steal a spear from the aforementioned angel and kill him. I also have to kill Lucifer and stop a supernatural war that the rest of humankind has absolutely no idea about. And most teenagers think their highschool life is shit. No fucking pressure._

With a deep breath, Bella awkwardly clambered on her pixie's back wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. "Fuck it. Let's go get that spear."

"That's my girl." Alice grinned and then the whole world was a blur, the forest and ice melding into a singular whirl of colour. It was trippy and completely dizzying, like Mother Nature on crack and the magical scene from before was starting to give Bella a headache. They slowed down as they approached Rose and Emmett who were standing by a seemingly random chunk of ice. They were in an underground cavern that wasn't big per say but massive when she took into account the fact that she was probably several hundred metres below land. Bella could only imagine the amount of work that was done to create the underground network and she whistled in appreciation. "You likey?" Emmett grinned, "then watch this." He plunged his powerful fist deep into the ice and wrenched it out, a small gold staff about a foot in length encased in his clenched fingers. He handed it to Bella who took it with trembling fingers. It felt heavy and old based on appearances alone but there was a feeling of strength that flowed from the spear and made Bella feel empowered.

Alice stiffened beside her, eyes glazing over for a minute before she shook her head roughly and frowned.

"Have you had a vision?" Rose asked quietly.

"You know how I feel about them." Alice said coldly.

"Alice, you need to set aside your feelings for a moment. Your visions are one of the single advantages we have in this stupid war." Rose stated softly. She reached out and let her hand linger on Alice's shoulder. "Whatever it is, just tell us and we can decide what to do with it."

"After what happened last time, I never want to risk it again." Alice looked forlorn and cast her gaze down regretfully. Bella wrapped her arms around her vampire and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You don't need to risk anything if we make a group decision. And don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you." She smiled, echoing Alice's earlier words. The pixie closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the embrace before taking an unnecessary breath, "They're waiting for us. Outside the tunnel entrance where we came in. I don't know how they figured out where we were but Michael is waiting outside with an army of demons."

The mood in the cavern darkened considerably after Alice's admission and no one knew what to say. "Is there any other way out of here?" Rose broke the silence.

"Yes, I studied the maps beforehand. It comes out further inland though." Alice looked almost defeated.

Rose formulated a quick plan, "Okay, we get out as fast as we can. There should be some vehicles nearby that we can use to get out of here, Emmett knows where they are. We can kill off most of the demons, it'll take him twenty minutes tops to get back. Can you survive for twenty minutes?" The last question was aimed at Bella who looked, if possible, paler than usual.

"I think so…" She stuttered slowly, chewing her lip nervously.

"It was a rhetorical question. But the answer is 'fuck yes! I'm not going to let some demon bastards take a bite out of me.'" Rose stated emphatically. "We may have to leave you for a bit, but you know how to use the gun and I don't think Michael will make a move just yet. He would rather wait and observe you from a distance to gauge how worthy a foe you are."

"Thanks, definitely reassuring. Not." Bella managed a faint grin and then promptly turned and heaved the contents of her stomach on the icy floor.

"I'm not sure she's ready Rose. We haven't trained her and she's never come across a situation like this before." Alice had never felt so helpless. "How can I just leave her when anything could happen?"

Rose nodded, "Fine, we'll scout it out first. You kill whoever you see and then when we assess everything you go back and protect the missus. Then I will finish off whoever I see and by then, Emmett will be back with the car while we hightail it back to America. If he's posted people outside the entrance, then he probably knows we wanted to use the cars so there's going to be a few demons hanging around."

Bella stood up a felt a wave of nausea hit her, she stumbled slightly and held onto Alice for support. It's different knowing that one day you're going to have to fight and then when it comes to the day where you do fight. This was that day. Bella had never felt so underprepared in her life. This time when she climbed onto Alice's back, she felt an impending sense of doom like she was riding toward her death. With every blurry minute that passed the overwhelming feeling of dread was growing and she could barely stand, she was scared completely shitless.

They pushed a large mossy boulder out of the way, the wintry chill greeting them as they made their way into a meadow surrounded by forest. Clumps of snow were dotted here and there, the grass making loud crunches with every step. "They'll know where we are soon. Let's go." Emmett had already left and Rose was about to leave so only Alice remained with Bella in the clearing. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Alice kissed her fiercely, fingers tangled in her dark, wavy locks. Her gaze lingered for a moment and then she disappeared from sight leaving Bella alone in the Russian wilderness.

* * *

He stood tall, casting his gaze over the wooded field like a general in battle commandeering his troops toward the enemy soldiers. It was horrifyingly glorious like something out of a Salvador Dali painting, the grotesque demons hauling their meat sacks up the cliff to meet their foes. Limb after elongated and distorted limb was thrown above its head in dogged determination and those that failed could be identified by their bloodcurdling shrieks as they fell into the murky depths.

"Those stupid demons, I told half of them to wait by the tunnel not all of them." He grimaced in disgust and surveyed everything below him. "Where did those annoying vampires run off to?"

Then his eyes fell on a small huddled creature in the centre of a meadow.

"Isabella Swan." Michael whispered and he felt an exhilarating rush sweep through his veins. He saw Bella shiver unconsciously and he knew that she felt it too. She looked up and saw the shining figure and all at once everything became terrifyingly clear.

He was going to kill her. Or she would kill him. But they both knew which one was more likely to happen. And it was about to happen now.

Bella was rooted to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away and break the burning bond that was pulling them together. Her grip tightened on the spear, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead as her breathing grew rapid with short gasps puffing out white in front of her. "A-Alice? I think I need some help." She stuttered.

Michael could hardly contain his excitement, he waved over a demon awaiting orders. "Go and retrieve my spear. Do not kill her yet, she is mine." The demon nodded and leapt down into the clearing, landing with a sickening crunch. It stood up tall, popping the joints and flexing out its limbs and staggered toward Bella with its arms outstretched.

_Fuck fuck fuck! I'm going to die because I can't work this fucking spear! _Her mind was frantically trying to formulate some escape that would keep her alive until Alice came back. She took a few stumbling steps backwards and shook the useless spear wildly, getting more and more frustrated with herself. With every step, the demon was edging closer, reaching out his arms so he could literally squeeze the life out of her. She had seen demons before but it seemed like they just got uglier and uglier, this one was out of humanly proportion with long swaying arms and stumpy legs.

Her brain finally clicked and she pulled out the gun that was tucked in the waistband of her jeans. How could she have been so stupid? Her fingers wrapped around the familiar, carved pistol and she aimed the barrel at his face mere inches from her own. "See ya." She smirked and squeezed the trigger. His head exploded from the shot at such close proximity and chunks of charred flesh flew in all directions. The now headless corpse swayed before dropping like a rock on top of her, the dead weight crushing the life out of her as she struggled to get out from under him. Her breathing was shallow and the sickening stench made her escape that much more difficult. Suddenly, she felt herself being dragged from beneath the body and she assumed it was Alice. "Thank God you're here. I was..." She stopped herself abruptly when she noticed that it wasn't Alice. _Fuck. My. Life._

Another demon, a female this time, opened her mouth and screamed at Bella. Saliva speckled her face and she scrunched her face up in disgust, looking at the rows of fangs that were bared and poised to plunge deep into her jugular. A single gnarled hand wrapped tightly around her neck and Bella gasped, clawing at the hairy knuckles. She felt herself being hoisted in the air and then the feeling of weightlessness before her entire world turned into pain. It took her a minute to realise that she'd been thrown across the meadow and any sudden movement on her part ignited a sharp jolt of pain in her broken body. Her hands were pinned and the Colt had been flung several metres away out of range. In short, this was it. Bella didn't have enough strength to force the demon off her, "Can you speak?" The demon hesitated for a moment, then let out another scream. "Well you don't speak English then do you." Bella was surprisingly calm, her thoughts drifted toward Alice and she hoped she could see her one last time before she resigned herself to her fate. She felt the pressure on her arms being decreased and she realised the demon was slowly releasing her from its hold. Bella peered into the soulless depths and was surprised when she saw remorse on the demons features. Easing herself into a sitting position she wiped a stray tear off her cheek, the ruby sheen of the droplet not even registering as she brushed it aside and focused on the glorious creature towering above her. A low hum vibrated from deep within her throat and Bella knew what was coming when an almighty hand was raised ready to strike the final blow. Her eyes slid shut and a loud smack echoed throughout the forest. She could feel no pain, there was only blissful warmth that washed over her and then her mind drifted into a relaxed state of being.

* * *

Alice had stood in another part of the forest surrounded by a litter of bodies and looked a complete bloody mess. Her chest was heaving from the exertion and she cast her pitch black gaze around the trees to discern any living creatures. A heavenly scent began to permeate the air, that had absolutely nothing to do with the decaying carcasses around her. "Shit." Her entire demeanour changed in an instant and she ran toward the origin of the smell as fast as her petite frame would allow. She barely even stopped to assess the situation when her eyes were drawn to the large fearsome creature about to slam its fist on her Bella. Alice tackled the demon to the ground and bludgeoned her fists until the demons face resembled nothing more than the meat filling of a mince pie. And then she threw in some more punches for good measure, feeling every drop of intense hatred manifest itself on the demons face. She stood up and picked up Bella's discarded weapon, firing a singular shot into the demons heart. The pools of steadily congealing blood stained the surrounding grass and there was a sombre silence in the air before she whipped around and emptied the barrel toward the ledge where Michael had been standing.

"Show your face you fucking bastard." Alice screamed into the open field. There was no response. She knelt down and scooped up Bella's limp form in her arms. Blood. So much fucking blood everywhere. Alice wasn't sure if someone could possibly survive and lose that much blood. A familiar burning sensation was burning her throat but she forced the venom down. Her instinct to protect her mate was overriding any desire to feed but she was growing frustrated when she didn't know what to do to help Bella.

Rose appeared in front of her, her normally blonde locks were streaked muddy and red but for once she didn't care in the slightest. "Emmett has got the car. We're meeting him on a road about five kilometres away, do you think she can hold out that long?"

Alice nodded, jaw set tight in pure anger. "Can you guys control yourselves?"

"Give us some credit," Rose rolled her eyes, "but seriously, we'll be fine. You just take care of Bella, I'd have to hurt you if anything happens to her."

"I'd let you hurt me if anything happens to her." Alice squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the immense wave of rage wash over her. She swallowed her anger and cradled Bella's body carefully trying not to aggravate any visible injuries.

"Hey, just relax okay? She's still alive and we got what we came here for, let's fuck off out of here before Michael shows his face." Rose picked up the Spear and Colt and the two of them left, leaving behind a bloody trail of bodies in their wake.

* * *

While Russia was proving slightly more hostile than they had anticipated, Charlie had received his own less than warm welcome by way of a shotgun being brandished in his face. All three of them, were tied to chairs in the centre of Billy Black's living room while a pair of wolves eyed them warily and the man himself pacing angrily, clearly unsure of what to do. "Be nice to mongrels. Is this how you had envisaged our master plan my friend?" Aro muttered innocently, quirking a brow towards Marcus.

"Shut up," Marcus hissed, "you will get us killed if you're not careful." Charlie paled and started to fidget in his bonds, anxiously trying to escape. He knew that if a fight broke out, he was possibly the only one in the room that was going to come out of it looking like a Picasso painting.

A single vein bulged and throbbed dangerously on the side of Billy's neck and Charlie knew he was close to his breaking point. He was all too familiar with it, being Bella's father was the most stressful job he'd ever undertaken but being on the receiving end was an entirely different story. One that he didn't enjoy a single bit.

"Ahem… would you filthy mutts be so kind as to…" Aro was cut off by a sharp elbow in his ribs.

"What did I say before?" Marcus groaned. He should've known better than to have brought Aro amongst such delicate proceedings. No matter how much of a master strategist, he was simply not adept at diplomacy.

"I apologise on behalf of my friend's rather blunt words but if you would be kind enough to allow us but a minute of your time and just hear us out?" Marcus looked up at Billy who was staring with such animosity in his eyes. He knew his hatred of vampires ran deep, with good reason, yet he hoped that Billy's emotions wouldn't affect his judgement. When the man gave a curt nod, Marcus bowed his head gratefully and continued with his spiel.

"As you must surely realise, there is an old supernatural war that has plagued these lands for many hundreds of years. But never before has Lucifer been so close to breaking free and destroying humankind."

Billy snorted, "Since when do you care? You feed off the humans, I'd have thought that you would be first in line to join his crusade of slaughter."

"I can understand your line of reasoning," Marcus conceded, "but if Lucifer can break free from his bonds he will destroy the human race and take this world as his own. We vampires do feed from the humans, yes. But we do not want the entire race to be extinguished, how else must we find sustenance?"

"I see, so you don't want to save the humans out of the goodness of your nonexistent heart but because you can't have a good feed if they're all killed off." Billy sneered, "The truth at last."

The vampire was growing visibly frustrated, "Listen to me you fool, this is not about vampires feeding on humans. This is about preventing a pending apocalypse that you are going to create for your children if you do not aid us in this war. Do you understand the repercussions if Lucifer escapes and wreaks havoc on this world? Your lands will be scarred with bloodshed and your lakes filled with corpses and…"

"Alright! You have made your point." Billy growled. In retrospect, his whole argument consisted of 'think of the children!' but Billy didn't have a choice. "We'll aid you in this war. Then once it is over, we will re-instate our treaty and I expect we can be reimbursed for our troubles."

"Honestly? You expect us to pay you for helping us save _your _Land? So that your pups don't grow up as Lucifer's lapdogs?" Aro laughed incredulously.

The familiar vein on his neck had started twitching again, obviously not the least bit amused. "I've heard of your wealth, I only ask that you share some with us so that we can help our people. Isn't it a small price to pay for the salvation of the human race?"

Tension was brewing thick in the air, Charlie starting to feel suffocated from the growing hatred between the two races. He spoke up before either of them killed the other, "Okay, you've settled a truce for the time being. Can you please just let us go Billy?"

"You've no longer got our trust Charlie Swan. Release them." Billy waved his hand and the wolves somewhat reluctantly cut the ropes. The motley trio walked out of Billy's house with the wolves eyeing them carefully.

"I think they're rather taken with me." Aro smirked, Marcus simply rolled his eyes not bothering to respond to his friend's smugness. A shrill ringtone broke their banter and they all stared at Aro's phone. No one had his number except for a select few who knew better than to call unless it was a matter of life or death. He flipped open the phone with some hesitation, not even needing to hold it to his ear to hear the furious voice coming from the plastic object.

"You've got yourself a fucking mole. Now find out who the hell it is so I can rip them to fucking shreds." Alice ground out furiously.

For once, Aro seemed to be at a loss for words. "How can you be sure? This is a serious accusation."

"We were fucking ambushed. Bella almost died, I swear Aro...if anything fucking happens to her..." Alice growled. "We followed your plans and then I had a vision so we changed them and came out further inland. They were waiting for us by the entrance."

"Have you got the spear though?" He asked urgently, mind racing through all the possibilities.

"Yes we have the fucking spear," she spat, "now how about concentrating on us instead of your fucking war?"

"Fine. I apologise," he huffed impatiently, "we will meet up in Volterra to plan our next move."

"We can't. If we have a mole, they're probably back in the castle. We'll meet you in Alaska, we'll stay at the Denali's." The line went dead and Aro's hand dropped limply by his side as he tried to process everything that had happened.

"Why are you leeches still on our land?" Billy bellowed from the front porch. He twirled the shotgun around, keeping a cautious eye on any movements.

"Bella may be in danger." Aro stated simply. At once, Billy's entire demeanour changed and he became increasingly concerned, the gun lowered slightly and the ever present frown on his face disappeared for a few moments.

"My son Jacob will go with you. He is one of our strongest and he can communicate your movements with us." Billy stated finally.

Aro eyed him for a moment but there was no point in arguing. "Very well, tell the pup to come with us now. We are leaving for Alaska immediately."

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Shit right? If there are grammatical mistakes or something...my bad but it's an awful hour in the morning and I just wanted to post something so people would know that I'm still alive. M'kay, I'll try and fix it but leave me a review and I'll bake you cookies? :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So no one's read this in about an eon and I've finally found time to finish it. Funnily enough it's been mostly written for the better part of a year but I'm writing more now to help cope with my craziness. If you read it, I'll be grateful for any comments or feedback. Hope you enjoy and forgive grammar errors**** :)**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Alaska. Denali, Alaska more specifically. Not exactly teeming with metropolitan bliss but it had a snow capped mountain surrounded by coniferous forest for a backdrop if that was any consolation. Kind of like the desktop backgrounds on a computer screen, it was just that damn picturesque. Anybody passing by would be too captivated by Mother Nature at her finest to notice a cabin tucked away in the forest. Which is what made the Denali coven a perfect haven for a group of worse-for-wear vampires and a half dead human. Secluded enough that they would be guaranteed privacy but close enough to civilisation that their resident human wouldn't have to share their diet.

To say Eleazar and Carmen were surprised when they heard of their impending arrivals was an understatement to say the least. Surprising beings that had existed for centuries was no mean feat and it seemed that Bella had artfully mastered that skill if Aro's gossip was anything to go by. Not that they heralded such fickle human traits like gossiping but how could they refuse when Aro hinted that their Alice might be showing the first signs of moving on in decades. The gaping hole that had torn their family apart was by no means filled but the pain had gradually lessened over time. They only wished they could say the same for Alice, after all, she was as much a part of their family as she was with the Cullens.

"How do you think she will cope?" Carmen asked her mate. Eleazar stood tall and erect in the doorway completely still and silent, gazing out towards the lake. He furrowed his brow thoughtful for a moment, "I think it's time she stopped running away. Nothing is going to change what has happened and it certainly wasn't her fault, despite what she keeps telling herself. "

Carmen raised her eyebrows, "And what makes you think she'll actually believe that?"

He was silent for a moment or two then shrugged, breaking his posture for the first time in several hours. "Her mate died in front of her, I can only imagine how it would feel to live with half of your soul missing. But from what I've heard, a certain Miss Swan is a stubborn human. I expect she'd have a few problems if our Alice tried any funny business."

His response was as optimistic as ever and Carmen smiled fondly, "Did I ever tell you how much I like you?"

The corner of Eleazar's mouth twitched upwards and he pulled his partner in close for brief embrace. "You could mention it more often."

* * *

Alice inhaled deeply, filling her dead lungs with the familiar bitter cold air. She hadn't been back to the tundra since Kate's passing, the delicate pine needles drifting onto the ice around her making it feel as if she'd never even left. Alice stood there, for what seemed like an age, simply staring and trying to take it all in. Remembering how it used to feel to leap from the treetops into mounds of snow and pelt her fellow vampires with clumps of ice, or that first time she and Kate had shared a kiss by the lake… _Stop it. Shit like that gets you nothing._

Her breathing hitched, she was filled with a sense of nostalgia that in itself showed her how much she'd experienced over the years. Shattered illusions of an idealistic world crushed as she was forced deeper and deeper into the war. This world splayed in front of her, all the mountains, cabins and trees were photoshopped into this picture of innocence that were starkly contrasted by the daily horrors she bore witness to. The familiar sight also served as a reminder to the baggage she had tried so hard to run from, refusing to acknowledge Kate's passing and the hurt it caused. It was times like these when Alice wished she could cry, just to express _something_. To go back to that state of naivety would have been a blessing but of course, she was damned. By an old fool who had made his toys and now no longer cared what happened to them. The dead girl sighed, '_If the humans knew as much as we did, then they would not pray. He can't save them; only we can'. _ Alice picked up some bags and walked toward the house, eyes downcast to what used to be her home.

Rose and Emmett had already taken most of what remained of their meagre belongings and helped Bella inside so all that was left were the few bags Alice had bought. She certainly wasn't expecting Eleazar and Carmen to rush out and hug her, welcoming the pixie with open arms like nothing had happened. The pixie had expected anger or awkwardness but certainly not hugs and fucking rainbows. All Alice could do was stand there awkwardly while they fussed over her like clucky parents, exclaiming with utter delight and "about time our daughter made her way back home to see her parents!"

A slight rustling in the trees above startled her and a strawberry blonde figure dropped from the foliage. Alice took a single step backwards and the figure plummeted into the snow directly in front of her. The dark haired vampire smiled, only one person would dumb, or brave, enough to commit such a cheeky action.

"Tanya don't be so rude, go keep Alice company while we attend to Bella. Isn't it nice to have our kids back?" Carmen admonished lightly. Tanya flicked her wavy hair over her shoulder while she glared at her 'mother' and rolled her eyes, "Alice is a big girl now, I'm sure she's experienced worse."

Meeting old friends that you haven't seen for years, or in this case decades, can often go in one of two ways; really well or really fucking awkwardly. There is an initial period of greeting and obligatory 'how are you's' and after that, scripted conversation ceases as you scramble to remember any vague scraps of information in order to start a conversation before it reaches an awkward climax. As it so happened, Alice had no such qualms in initiating conversation. As soon as the blonde vampire had turned back toward her sister, a large fistful of ice had slammed into her face and knocked her back several steps. "Sorry sis, you know I had to do it." Alice grinned.

Tanya spat out a mouthful of snow, "Just for that, you can carry your own damn bags." She stalked into the rustic cabin, leaving only the trio outside.

Eleazar spoke for the first time, "Alice, I hope you realise you are still family. No matter what has happened in the past, you will always be our daughter. Dare I say it, I think we even missed you a little." He opened his arms and cocked a brow in surprisingly similar manner to Alice. This time, the pixie willingly accepted the hug and buried her face in his chest, breathing in deeply the familiar scent. Eleazar hadn't changed a single bit, it was comforting and put her at ease like nothing else could.

"I missed you too father." She whispered, despite muffled by the layers of clothing, he smiled.

* * *

Eleazar and Carmen hurried off to attend to Bella and as they had vehemently assured Alice that the injuries were not life threatening and her rest was the most important thing, they insisted she should at least spend some time properly catching up with Tanya in a way that didn't involve snowballs. Alice acquiesced despite knowing the extent of Bella's injuries was more serious than they let on, they were essentially her parents after all and there was no way she would refuse. Tanya had conceded and brought the rest of Alice's bags in and tossed them into the centre of the vast living room. The strawberry blonde leapt onto the couch with a soft thud and motioned for Alice to follow. The darker haired vampire followed suit, jumping equally as gracefully and landing next to her sister.

"What room do you want? We haven't gone into your old room since… you know."

Alice smiled faintly at Tanya's tact, or lack thereof. Had it been anyone else, they would have received a slapping but she never could stay mad at her. "Thanks, but no. I think I'll take the spare room for now, I don't know how long we'll be here for though. Do you mind?"

"Of course not Alice! You're family, never forget that. Just keep Edward in line for me if he turns up. How is the sleazy bastard anyway? " Tanya winked. For someone who thought so highly of himself, Alice was sure that more females wanted to smack him than go out with him. She hoped Edward wouldn't arrive here for some time, his uncanny ability to fuck her off wasn't something she desired at this point in time.

A gentle prod pulled Alice out of her thoughts, "So tell me, how's my favourite lezza going these days?"

Alice couldn't help but grin, Tanya always lightened any situation no matter what the circumstances. "You know how it is, scour the world and fuck a gorgeous babe in every city."

"No! I had no idea you were such a slut!" The other vampire's mouth fell open in faux shock and she mock-gasped, "tell me more!"

They burst into childish laughter, it was refreshing and utterly delightful. Alice couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so light and free. It felt like the weight of all responsibility had just lifted off her shoulders, she didn't have to kill anyone and people stopped worrying about what they said around her. Tanya cocked her head slightly, surveying the other vampire with a small smile at the absence of troubled cloudiness in her eyes. She'd caught a glimpse of the old Alice, playful and relaxed and she was determined to bring her back.

"Al... I'm glad you're back. I've really missed you." Tanya gave Alice hug and felt the smaller vampire settling into the embrace.

"I know. I've missed you too. I've wanted to come back but it's hard you know? I just felt..." Alice shook her head but Tanya understood, she rested her chin on top of Alice's spiky head and tightened her embrace until she felt the tension release and the troubled vampire finally relaxed.

* * *

"Now, I know we're not as good as Carlisle but I think we fixed Bella up as good as she's going to get."

"That's fine, thank you Eleazar, Carmen. You've done so much for us." She nodded at them both and embraced them briefly, grateful for her 'parents' and the security their presence provided.

"Alice, it's no trouble at all. Remember, we're your family and we love you no matter what. Bella will be fine. She is surprisingly robust for a human, the most serious injuries are broken bones and fractured ribs. She has concussion and several lacerations but it could have been much worse. I expect at least a few weeks to a month in the casts despite her surprisingly fast healing rate." Eleazar nodded his agreement to his wife's sentiments and motioned for the younger vampire to go see her human.

Alice treaded lightly into the room with some trepidation and approached the bed in the centre of the room. The sleeping brunette below her was sleeping and the small vampire took the opportunity to take in every detail of her without interruption, completely unaware of Carmen and Eleazar closing the door behind them. Bella's hair was splayed across the crisp white pillow and Alice's eyes raked over her face, the brunette's normally gorgeous features were marred by streaked lines and darkening bruises.

"Oh God… I'm so sorry." Alice breathed, golden eyes glistening with unshed tears. _It's all my fault. If I didn't leave her then she wouldn't look like this._

Despite being taller than her, Bella looked impossibly small enveloped by the surrounding sheets and bandages. There was little visible skin that wasn't tainted with bruises and a rising fury threatened to consume Alice. It was hard to believe that just ten minutes ago she was laughing and now reality had thrown it all back in her face. And it hurt a whole fucking lot. Why was it that everyone around her had a knack of getting themselves hurt? She felt like a danger magnet, which in hindsight seemed obvious given her line of work, but if she couldn't protect the ones she loved then what use was she?

_I'll die before I let anything touch you, you hear me? Just get better, I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you. I'm falling for you Bella, really falling. And it sure as fuck hasn't happened in awhile but if you'll have me, I'm going to try my hardest. _Jet black spikes fell over her eyes as Alice bowed her head. She gripped Bella's hand gently and pressed a kiss to it, running her lips over the smooth expanse of skin. The vampire was relieved that some of her beautiful body had escaped unscathed. Alice pulled up a chair and closed her eyes, letting the rhythmic lull of Bella's steady breathing ease her into a state as close to sleeping as a member of the undead could get.

* * *

Darkness. Inky blackness that caused Bella to panic, her last thoughts flying back to Michael, demons and so much blood. The brunette's eyes flew open and she flailed her limbs about in fright but it proved to be the worst thing she could have done. Everything was in pain. Every sudden movement caused tears to leak down her cheeks, she felt searing hot agony in every part of her body. _For the love of fucking God, please just let it all stop! _

Bella lay there gasping, short shallow breaths until the worst of the pain had subsided. Her hand felt slightly cooler than the rest of her body but she couldn't be sure if it was simply her imagination or the ghostly remnants of a certain vampire who was now nowhere to be found.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. We're in Alaska and before you ask, you can't see Russia from the bedroom window." Rose was lounging on a worn looking armchair in the corner of the room. Bella's lips quirked despite the pain and she turned her head as far as her pain threshold would allow to properly take in her new surroundings. A dinky little room, nothing too extravagant but it was warm and inviting with a random assortment of knick-knacks dotted around the room.

"Rose, where's Alice?" Her voice sounded hoarse, completely unlike her own and it took several attempts at speaking before Rose could understand what she was trying to say.

Rose averted her eyes, "I don't know. She just… left."

On seeing her confusion, Rose elaborated further. "She wouldn't leave your side the whole time, not even to feed. I think she left because she feels responsible for what happened. Alice is strange like that, always trying to protect everyone and when she can't, she feels an overwhelming sense of guilt even if it wasn't her fault."

"That's stupid," Bella rasped, "can you find her for me? I want to see her."

The blonde sighed, "Yep, that's our Alice. Wonderfully stupid sometimes. I'll go and pull her head out of her arse, don't go anywhere." Rose laughed at her own joke and bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

Alone again with her thoughts, Bella couldn't help but reflect on the events of the previous…night? Week? Exactly how long had she been out and how come she wasn't dead? Well maybe she wasn't dead but she certainly felt like it in every sense of the word. Her thoughts drifted to her upcoming destiny, everything depended on her using the spear to win this war. A war she stumbled upon by sheer dumb luck, or perhaps just sheer dumbness. If she couldn't even save herself, how could she ever expect to save anyone else? It was a little depressing to say the least. So much pressure was thrust onto her shoulders, the weight of it crushing the life out of her. Her chest was constricting painfully, she could feel her breath coming in short gasps and struggling from the lack of oxygen. A vampire suddenly appeared by her side, short dark hair with a fringe just falling over his eyes. Not that vampires were related for obvious reason but Bella couldn't help but draw on the similarities between this man and Alice.

"Good morning Miss Swan, my name is Eleazar Denali and I am Alice's father in the same sense that Carlisle and Esme also consider themselves her parents. You are at my home in Denali, hence our name, and I do hope you find everything comfortable. It's been a long time since we've had a human set foot here but no doubt we will find ample supplies for you. I'm just going to give you an injection to take some of the pain away so you can breathe deeply to get enough oxygen." This vampire's voice was rougher than Carlisle's smooth tones but nonetheless kept that same alluring qualities that all vampires seemed to possess.

Eleazar leant over and Bella felt the sting of a needle and its contents flowing into her system like ice. Relief was instantaneous and Eleazar smiled, "I will let you get your rest. When you awake simply call out and no doubt one of us will hear you. Rest easy, Miss Swan."

His head dipped slightly and backed out of the room, leaving the door shut and Bella alone again with her thoughts. _Break it down. Nice and slow. Just work out the pros and cons of your situation. You can breathe, definite pro. You're alive and you get to fight another day… wait, is that a pro or a con? Okay, scratch that… you have Alice. Definitely a pro. Erm… let's take five and rethink this later. _

* * *

Rose padded lightly across the snow, avoiding any fallen branches or foliage that would alert her sister to her presence. She peered up into a row of pines where the forest begun to thin out by the lake. She spied a small figure lounging in the branches, a foot swaying slowly and sending any loose needles fluttering to the Earth. The blonde wasted no time and cleared her throat noisily, "Hey Al. Funny, this doesn't look like Bella's room."

The pixie glanced below to see who disturbed her peace and then dropped gracefully onto the lower branches making little more noise than a sparrow. "How did you find me? You should've just left me alone Rose."

The blonde rolled her eyes and climbed up beside her. "You're predictable, no offence. The amount of time you spent in that single spot up there, Emmett just about made you a tree house for your birthday."

Alice smiled, "That actually would have been really nice. You should tell him to make me one."

Rose slipped an arm around the pixie's shoulders, "Only if you promise to come back to the house and see Bella. She's awake now, she's much stronger than you realise."

"I…I don't know." Alice said quietly. "I can't help but see how messed up she is and it's my fault. If I didn't leave her then she wouldn't have gotten hurt, don't you see? Everytime I get close to someone, they end up dead. Look at Kate. I don't want Bella to end up like that, I care about her too much."

Rose sat there silently, wracking her brains for the best thing to say. Talks about feelings with Alice were never easy. It was like approaching a deer, she got spooked easily and once she closed up, Rose knew there was no chance of getting anything out. "Alice, I get it. But you need to give her a chance ok? This isn't the same as Kate, we all knew what we were getting into and I know how much you meant to her. I can honestly say that I think all she would want is for you to be happy. If the same thing happened to me, I would want that for Emmett too."

Alice stayed silent for a beat considering her words. "My rational brain says that too, if I had died then I would want that for Kate as well. My irrational brain is telling me that if your true love dies, then how could you move on from that? It's like cheating. And how can I be trusted to care for someone else's heart after I did such a shit job of the first one?"

"Why don't you let Bella decide that? In all honesty, these are some things that you can't decide for her. Just talk to her, I promise you that moving on is not wrong. Kate always wanted your happiness above all else." Rose said softly, she pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead. "Come on Alice, let's wander back to the house ok?"

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Rose had just disappeared inside while Alice tried to gather her thoughts when a car approached the cabin. Three vampires stepped out, two of whom were not on her favourite list of people. Alice stepped forward and gave Esme a hug and pulled her bags out of the car while giving the briefest of nods to Carlisle and Edward.

"Aro called us, he has the aid of the Quilete wolves and is on his way here. We are to establish a plan of attack and help Bella train for her role." Carlisle explained.

"You didn't need to come so soon, Bella has only just woken up. She is no fit state to do anything let alone learn to fight." Alice said through gritted teeth. Truth be told, it wasn't so much the war that for once was her priority. Rather, Alice was more annoyed at the diminishing window of alone time between her and Bella to work out whatever it was that was going on.

"Alice, I promise you that I have Bella's best interests at heart. I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardise her wellbeing." His warm, golden eyes were full of compassion but Alice couldn't bring herself to be swallowed by his honeyed words.

The spiky haired vampire barked out a laugh, "You mean like you had Kate's best interests at heart? Let's not kid ourselves Carlisle. I haven't forgiven you. I won't forgive you." Alice's voice was hard.

"I had no choice." His words were regretful and his eyes were downcast in shame. The great Carlisle Cullen looked like a scolded child and Alice turned away, the overwhelming bitterness threatening to spill over and consume her.

Carlisle ran his fingers through his tresses, frustration evident by the hard lines beginning to form on his stone features. "Tell me Alice, would it have made a difference? If we'd gone back, the outcome would have been the same." His words were true and they stung, but Alice was too far gone to concede to her so-called 'father'.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She rounded on him angrily, "it would've made all the difference. If we had gone back, we could've saved her but you wouldn't let me you fucking monster!" Alice ran both of her hands through her messy hair in sheer frustration and turned away to storm off but a taller, bronze haired vampire stood in her way returning from moving all the baggage.

Edward was absolutely livid, it had become apparent that he had checked on Bella whilst moving bags into rooms. "I knew something like this would happen if she were in your care. Next time, I will go with her and then at least she won't come back like…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Alice interjected angrily. Her fists were clenched by her sides and after another pointless debate with Carlisle, Alice was clearly not in the mood for Edward's obnoxious sentiments.

"You want to fight sister? Bella will be my mate, not yours." He ran a hand through his unruly bronze locks and lifted his hands with a cocky smirk on his face. Fortunately for him, Rosalie sauntered through the front door as casually as if she were at the mall shopping. She eyed the steaming vampires for a moment before settling on Edward.

"What the fuck isn't getting through that thick head of yours? Seriously, is all that hair squashing your brain or did you just lose your manual on how to not be a complete dick?" Rose shoved herself between the feuding vampires. "You've been here two minutes and you're already being a pompous git. Give it a fucking rest, Bella's trying to sleep."

Edward raised his eyebrows incredulously, "I don't understand why no one else can see it! Carlisle, surely you of all people must understand?"

Carlisle nodded, "Of course my son, but this is hardly the time to discuss the matter. Bella needs rest and if she wants Alice by her side then you must step back and allow them space." His tone was soothing but was doing little to placate the angry vampire.

"How are you condoning his behaviour?" Rose demanded angrily, finally losing her cool. "Bella clearly has feelings for Alice. They've kissed already for fucks sake, why are you being so one sided?"

The tiny tidbit of information went down like a proverbial lead balloon, all arguing ceased as Alice allowed herself a small smirk and Edward was torn between disbelief and utter rage.

Eleazar had surveyed the ensuing fight with some interest before deciding to step between them. "Carlisle, it is not my place to say but if I were you I'd keep my children in line before they say something they'll soon regret. Might I be allowed to remind you that this is indeed my home. I will not stand your behaviour if I deem it inappropriate for my family and guests." Golden eyes flashed dangerously in Edward's direction and he cringed for once he had the decency to look ashamed.

"I apologise Eleazar. My actions are appalling, there is simply no excuse for behaving like a child amongst my family." His head bowed, he nodded at Eleazar and Carlisle before stiffly walking back into the house.

"Tanya, if you would be so kind as to show our guest his room? I apologise for the welcome, it's unlike us to have such a spectacle. If you'll excuse me, I'll tend to my family." Eleazar sighed and nodded to Jacob before ushering the other vampires into the house.

"Okay pup, we have another smaller cabin about thirty metres away. Do you mind staying in there because the stink is starting to give me a headache. I'll show you where it is." Tanya grimaced.

Jacob had watched the entire fight with some degree of uncomfortability. It seemed that the serene calmness he had always witnessed from vampires didn't extend to family fights. "No that's fine, you bloodsuckers don't smell that great either." Jacob hoisted his rucksack over a single shoulder and followed the smaller blonde to his own much smaller cabin. Despite its size, Jacob was suitably impressed by the clear evidence of wealth in the vampires' possession. "No wonder Dad wanted a bit of cash, you guys are loaded."

"Yeah but what else are you going to do for hundreds of years? After awhile you leave it in the same banks, forget about it for a few decades and you've a nice lump sum for a new car. We try not to live too extravagently though." Tanya shrugged. "You should hurry up though, I'm accustomed to breathing and you stink to high hell my friend."

Jacob snickered, "I'm going to make sure this cabin stinks of wet dog before I leave."

Tanya gasped, then immediately hated herself for it, the stench was awful. "You're an animal!"

* * *

Somewhere between lucidity and drug induced hazes, Bella became acutely aware of another presence beside her bed. "Hey stranger, where've you been hiding?"

Alice smiled and ran her fingers over Bella's face, "Just thinking, Rose had to give me a pep talk."

Bella closed her eyes and savoured the cool sensation. Even now in such a sorry state, her body couldn't contain the thrill of excitement it received when the raven haired vampire touched her. A small whimper escaped her lips and Alice chuckled at her obvious pleasure. "So what did Rose have to say now?"

"Hmmm? Just about how I should talk to you about us, instead of making decisions about relationships by myself. My communication is a bit lacking." Alice toyed with the stray threads on the covers.

"I don't know what happened but I know that she wouldn't have wanted you to keep blaming yourself. You have to stop taking responsibility for things that are out of your control, it wasn't your fault that Kate died and it wasn't your fault that I got hurt." Bella cut her rant short because her throat was understandably, in all its sandpaper textured glory, refusing to cooperate after such little recovery time.

Alice lifted up the glass and tipped some of the cool liquid into her eagerly awaiting mouth. "I know. My head knows that but it just gets so hard. Do you ... maybe want to hear about her?"

The brunette settled into the pillows and smiled sleepily, "I wouldn't want to do anything else."

___The war I suppose you could call it, had started before I had been turned but back then it was just a few scuffles between vampires and demons. No one had taken charge and they hadn't yet become an organised unit, I think we underestimated the threat and that would play to our defeat later.__We first met when Carlisle was travelling to Alaska to meet with Eleazar's newest family member, Tanya. Of course, being the fledgling that I was, I tagged along in hopes of finally getting to experience something in my new life as a vampire. Edward too accompanied us, we were great friends always challenging ourselves to greater and greater feats of physical competition. Of course neither of us could compare to someone like Emmett, so we came up with our own stupid ones with our powers and such. _

_It had been our first trip to Alaska and right on first sight my stomach dropped as she first walked out of their front door to greet us. Kate Denali was simply breathtaking. I couldn't do anything to quell the butterflies that exploded everytime she looked at me and I would find any excuse to see her, talk to her or even just be near her. She was older than I by a few decades but for some reason we just clicked. ____She was the most beautiful, heart-stopping creature in the world. Every time I would look at her, it was like falling in love all over again. You know the feeling? A tall, sandy haired Goddess and I couldn't believe that she was just as enamoured with me as I was with her. When I was with her I literally felt like I was flying, she kept me grounded but at the same time she made me feel so free. _

_Edward was just as smitten with Kate as I was, but she and I were meant to be. As it turns out, Tanya had also expressed greater fondness for me than Edward and I suppose he couldn't accept the rejection and despite Carlisle's attempts to make him stay, Edward left to travel the world for a bit. Our relationship was always rocky from that point, we were always competitive but it got to the point where he resented it if I beat him. _

_After several decades, there was huge advances in the war. Michael reared his ugly head and we joined forces with the Volturi in order to quash their rebellion before it gained too much traction. We were sent on a mission in Venice. Nothing too difficult but a group of angels had been found slaughtered and Aro believed the demons to behind the attacks. As usual, my visions informed us that there would be demons waiting for us to clean up the angel mess and we planned some basic manouveres to give us the best advantage of attack. Carlisle, Kate and I were in charge, we were entrusted with five other vampires to take out the demons as quickly as we could. Obviously, we were blindsighted. My visions were wrong and instead of being in the clearing where I had seen them, they had surprised us. There were fifty more than we had anticipated and it was futile to try and defeat them all, we tried to run for our lives._

_They were tearing us to shreds, literally. Kate and I were back to back, surrounded by fifteen, maybe twenty demons, luckily we'd seen nothing of Michael so I felt more certain that we would be able to escape, if barely. Broken limbs were scattered across the ground and I saw Carlisle holler something. Everything around me was deafening yet I heard none of it. He mouthed a single word and I knew instantly. "Kate! We have to get out of here now!" I screamed at her, desperate for her to follow me. She nodded and turned to come with me but half a demon had caught hold of her leg and was holding on for all it could. It bit down on her calf viciously and started to tear the flesh from her leg. Kate's screams tore at my heartstrings and I'd ripped him apart before he could do anything further, but more and more were bearing down on us. They clawed at our flesh and I knew I was fighting a losing battle, it was all my fault. Carlisle pulled as many as he could off but he was no better off than I was. On the verge of passing out, he scooped me up in his arms and he turned away to run. I tried to hold onto her hand but she slipped through my grasp, my beautiful wife was left there amongst the bloody earth to die. She was screaming at me and I could barely make out her words, all I could do was pound Carlisle, begging him to go back and save Kate. _

_We were miles away from Venice and there was a hushed silence in the woods. The sky was darkened in mourning. Something inside inexplicably shattered and I crumpled into the ground, unable to do anything. My world had ended, it was that simple. I felt hollow and numb, the complete and utter gravity of my loss had yet to crash around my ears. Right now all I could grasp was the emptiness that came from the irreparable bond, like someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest and left me an empty shell. _

_She was gone. _

Alice felt a wave of calm wash over her or was it hollow emptiness? Either way she closed her eyes and let it soak in, savouring this new sense of peace that came with sharing a burden instead of the internalised self-hate and anger that came with not being able to save her. "I feel…lighter. It still hurts but I feel better for having acknowledged it and telling you. I dunno, it makes better sense in my head."

As her eyes opened, she found Bella's dark brown depths peering into her own with a small smile playing about her lips. "I'm glad you told me and that you feel better." Bella rasped, "how bout a hug? You know, she'll never really leave you."

"I know. Now get some rest will you?" Alice cocked a brow at the brunette.

Bella's response was to nuzzle her face into the vampire's shoulder, "Hold me then?"

"I won't let you go."

* * *

_Kate's POV_

_I was never going to see her again. I was never going to hold her, kiss her or make love to her again. I think what hurt the most was seeing the look of complete anguish strewn across her features. It was heart wrenching and I couldn't do anything to ease her pain; I was the cause of it Carlisle, you bastard, just take her away Goddamnit! Like a band-aid, just fucking rip it off. I can't stand just lying here and not being able to touch her. _

_Everything hurt so fucking much, I just wanted it to end already. Throbbing, intense burning where my legs should have been but all I had left were bloody stumps that ended about mid thigh. I couldn't even move that far, not that I was going to get anywhere anyway. I looked around at the shrouded trees but visibility from my vantage point was rather limited and escape was impossible. _

_Carlisle was right to hold her back and take her away. I'd have done the exact same thing if I were him. That didn't mean that it was any easier to say goodbye but I didn't hold anything against him. This was a war for fucks sake. I knew what that meant, I knew full well that I could die but I didn't think Alice fully understood. She was so happy and carefree, war was no place for people like her…it was wrong of me to drag her into it. Maybe we would have been better off leaving the world in ruins while we gallivanted to tropical islands and drank Pina Coladas on the beach. I knew we were bound to be a part of this damn war somehow, with our powers it was inevitable that we were going to fight. You either join a side or get hounded by demons and vampires._

_Some twigs snapped a couple metres away from me and I looked up to see death personified making his way toward me, literally making my skin crawl with every step that brought him closer. The Angel of Death, long spindly limbs making sweeping gestures as if he were greeting a long lost friend. "Kate Denali," he purred, "fancy seeing you here." Maniacal laughter exploded from his lips making no attempt to hide his glee._

"_Kate Denali. How I've looked forward to this moment for so long." Michael sneered slowly dragging his knife down the side of my face. I held in the scream that was threatening to burst, instead focusing on the electrical energy that was gathering in my fingertips. A single blood red droplet left a crimson track down my cheek, the only kind of tear I had the ability to shed._

"_No please, if you must cry out then do so. I'm sure that your Alice may still be in earshot, how delightful it would be if she could still hear your final screams of pain." He was the most twisted monster I'd ever met, a fucked up psychopath incapable of feeling._

"_You fucking sadist! Just kill me already." I hissed between my teeth. _

"_All in good time dear Kate. You see, we orchestrated this entire thing, you think we don't know about Alice's visions? After you had so thoroughly slaughtered my forces in Siberia, I went away and thought about how best to make you suffer. What better way than to lure you in with a false vision, now that I have you I want you to tell me exactly where my spear is hidden."_

_"While there's still a chance we can beat the living shit out of you and your demons, there's no fucking way I'm telling you anything." I snarled. _

_Michael seemed unpertubed by my refusal to cooperate and snickered, _"_You fool, you honestly think you have the power behind you? __Who exactly do you think, you pathetic creature? God is a fool, he has done naught for thousands of years and you expect him to care? You think there is an all mighty deity who'll save us all from damnation? My, my lovely Kate, how wrong you are… The truth of it is… There is no more God. His name and power he represents means nothing, we were all angels and He was the strongest of us all. He is not the all powerful that created us all, humans perhaps but certainly nothing more. He withdrew and He does not care. Now it is my chance to mold this world to my liking and I shall become your God."_

"_Go fuck yourself." Balling up the few vestiges of liquid I could muster, I spat venom in his face and grabbed him around the neck. With my fingers wrapped tightly around his spindly neck, I held on as tightly as I could and released the electricity in a final act of desperation. The air crackled and hissed slightly and blue currents raced along his jerking limbs. _

_He grimaced slightly and wiped the burning venom off his face before slapping me hard across the cheek. "Insolent bitch, I take pride in the fact that I'll personally be responsible for killing Alice Cullen. How unfortunate you won't be there to see it. Goodbye Kate Denali." _

_My eyes widened as he raised the knife above his head. There was no escape, this was it. All that storytime bullshit about being calm in the face of our own mortality was wrong. I was absolutely fucking terrified, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to picture her face one last time. Goodbye Alice, my beautiful, amazing and wonderful Alice. Please just be happy. I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-. _


End file.
